Ravenous for Revenge
by NTR
Summary: Ten years have passed since Zack's betrayal. Revenge is never far behind. *Finished*
1. Reveal Your Hand

Donald Lydecker sat in his desk and stared at the fluorescent light that hummed above him. Only five minutes into the day and he could sense something coming. He drew out his Glock from the right drawer of his desk and stared at it in his hand. Marveled at the simplicity of a gun and its one ultimate purpose, to kill. To destroy everything in its path. Twenty rounds to a clip. He could sense a metaphor in his head: Every X-5 was like a bullet in this gun. Designed to kill and destroy and keep moving until it was forced to a stop. But like his Manticore kids the bullets were subject to outside influence. From the idea of happiness to the speed and trajectory of the wind. These effects cause you to miss your mark.  
  
He sighted down the barrel of the gun until it pointed directly at the sliding, motion detecting doors in front of him. He sighted and simulated the recoil of a shot just prior to the doors opening and Madame X walked in. His superior. The fact she was inferior to him in every way did not make it any easier that she held the leash in her hand and the choke collar around his neck.  
  
"Having fun are we Donald?" Madame X stated as she moved in through the door, "we do have better things that we could be doing."  
  
Lydecker sighted down the gun and aimed at the center of her chest before holstering the weapon at his waist and replying, "I really can't think of something I'd like more to do."  
  
She smiled, Lydecker hated when she did that, she liked it when he tried to talk big because ultimately he was a pawn in her mind. "Board meeting about your progress. Two minutes," she said before the sliding doors opened again and closed after her.  
  
Lydecker sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Eight committee members sat behind a long crescent desk and stared at him as Lydecker stood at attention. He marveled at the ingenious of using simple things like lighting and furniture to attack ones thoughts. The desk was shaped so it seemed the board members were beginning to circle you and the floor lights around the door behind Lydecker gave the sense that their perception to you was perfect but you'd be blinded in an attempt to escape. None of this worked on him as he himself designed the office.  
  
"We're quite worried about your progress Mr. Lydecker," an elderly man in his late fifties said as he leaned into his chair with an air of superiority, "constantly we have reports filled with excuse after excuse about why you fail to capture any of the X-5."  
  
Lydecker was about to point out that Brin had been captured but thought better of it. He could see that they were hunting him to bring him down and would point out the condition they had "caught" her in.  
  
"And yet with all this time we fail to see any sort of progress or even simply a light at the end of this long, dark tunnel," the man added.  
  
Lydecker looked back at him through cold eyes and replied in a manner that was just as threatening as it was obedient, "One can not account the success of tracking down those who have the training not to be caught."  
  
A middle aged black man was seated on the right side of the table and he leaned forward over the desk as he spoke, "Yet you keep tracking them down using insufficient methods."   
  
A little smile escaped the mans lips, Donald knew he fell for their first trick, he'd have to be more careful. "I am using all of our available resources but what we need most is the resource you refuse to supply me with, time."  
  
"The more time we wait the greater the chance that Manticore technology will fall into the wrong hands," Madame X stated. "Even as we speak now the Chinese or the Russians are racing to come even twenty-five years behind us. Imagine where they'll be if they had a genetic blueprint in front of them. We may have humored you before Deck but now this is a matter of urgency and no longer a personal matter. The X-5's are not important for reprogramming but need to be destroyed as the carriers of technology they are."  
  
Lydecker smiled inwardly, the board members showed their hand before Lydecker had a chance to draw. He could get around this like he always has, "Even still we need to track X-5 down before we can decommission them and as the situation dictates I will use your judgment in how to handle the situation."  
  
Lydecker's eyes flicked back and forth, he was the predator now in their own game.  
  
"We're sure you will," the middle aged head of the committee stated, "but now we are changing the method of how you will track your children down."  
  
Lydecker stung from that blow. The sarcasm literally dripped from the man's voice and he felt the hook connect as he realized they had maneuvered him into where they wanted him. "Just how do you feel we should track down the rouge X-5?"  
  
Madame X sat straight up as she revealed the cards she was holding face down for Lydecker to see, "We're commissioning X-6 to the project. We feel that their tactical abilities will be useful in this situation."  
  
The wind rushed out of Lydecker. It was as if he had taken a punch to the stomach as he stammered to compose himself, "But the X-6 aren't ready. They don't have the real world experience the X-5 have. They are only eighteen. Besides the X-6 aren't suited for search and capture missions."  
  
He knew he had fallen into a larger pit and he couldn't see a way to get out as the head of the board picked up where Madame X left off. They were ganging up on him, circling him. "The objective is no longer to capture the X-5 but to destroy them. As you said earlier you would use our judgment as the situation recommends. Well, now you know that we'll be sending you with a message that you won't be able to forget or ignore. Your kids are too dangerous to stay exposed and every military in the world starts military recruiting before the age of seventeen. X-6 has a head start on them."  
  
Lydecker had one last chance to evade the issue and he raised the stakes, "The X-6 have had more training than the X-5 but lack knowledge of the real world. I fear the X-5 will be at an advantage and we'll be sending more of our technology down the drain." Lydecker hated to refer to them as technology but he was still playing their game.  
  
"That is why X-6 will be sent as a team. To annihilate X-5 one by one. I think you'll agree that they don't stand a chance. Now, you have your orders. Dismissed," the board head looked away and back at the papers in front of him giving Lydecker the hint that he wasn't needed there anymore. So he folded his hand and left the table knowing that he had been bluffed. He may have lost this hand but the game was far from over. He just needed to wait for his turn to deal.  
  
He knew he fell into their trap as he stepped back into his office and collapsed into his chair. He knew the X-6 wouldn't fail him like the X-5 had. It just wasn't the way he wanted to end this. 


	2. Pride

Jacen stood straight and tall as Lydecker walked down his row of eleven. There were three other teams in the building. All of them were younger than X-6. He watched through cold eyes as Lydecker looked for flaws in his squad. In his brothers and sisters. Jacen had watched Lydecker too long to fall for any of his traps.  
  
Lydecker looked over at his right hand man and nodded. The man quickly dismissed the other classes and followed them out leaving Lydecker with two guards watching over X-6.  
  
"The heart of a soldier is in the mission that he is given. Up until this point you have been weak. You have been nothing. A soldier is only what his mission details. Now, you are ready for your first mission," Lydecker made sure they knew the order was coming from him, even if it wasn't.  
  
Donald Lydecker stepped in front of Jacen looking slightly down at him to show superiority. In all the classes he had mastered piercing his children with fear. To show that he was in charge but Jacen was different. He stood tall and looked Lydecker right in the eye as if to show that they were equals. Lydecker knew he would have to put a stop to that sooner or later. He just wasn't sure how he would handle it. He still controlled the other X-6's though.  
  
"You have one hour before you have to be in the briefing room. That gives you enough time to eat and get your gear together. You leave in the morning."  
  
Jacen swelled with pride that he and his family were being sent out. Never was he more sure of his abilities than now. Even his silent stance against Lydecker was overshadowed by his happiness of going out on a mission. He wasn't a normal person by any means. People find happiness in life through methods that were completely foreign to Jacen. To him happiness was a successful mission. Happiness was his brothers and sisters looking up to him and in turn him protecting them.  
  
Jacen, Steph, Terrence, and Mira left the squad immediately to gather everyone's gear. Jacen knew that the others needed the time to eat and collect themselves and picked those that he felt could handle the pressure best. He didn't have any fears about his team but knew their limits. Limits that the normal person couldn't comprehend. Thomas and the other six X-6 went to eat and talk themselves up about how they were chosen for this mission. Jacen knew better that Lydecker wasn't completely sure of the squad. Jacen would have to prove otherwise. 


	3. Seven Down

Max and Original Cindy were each on their third beer as they sat at the table talking. Original Cindy was educating Max in the way she thought a man's mind worked.  
  
"I'm telling you boo, a man has only got one thing on his mind," Original Cindy continued before taking another drink from her beer.  
  
"It's not like that with Logan. He's just a friend. We're working for mutual benefit," Max replied unconvinced that anything could be going on without her knowing. "Besides," Max continued, "he's committed to his work. He doesn't have time for some relationship."  
  
"Original Cindy has seen the way Logan looks at you. Original Cindy is willing to bet he doesn't look at his work that way."  
  
"Whatever, " Max looked away still unconvinced.  
  
Original Cindy looked behind her at the bar, "Hey Sketchy, bring your ass over here."  
  
Sketchy stumbled from the bar and crashed in the seat between Max and Original Cindy and set down a stack of flyers. "How can I help you ladies?"  
  
"Tell me what you think of Max," Original Cindy said plainly.  
  
Sketchy looked over at Max in a drunken, disconnected way and Max just looked back. After a few moments Sketchy looked back to Original Cindy, "Max is cool. She's a good friend and a good coworker."  
  
Original Cindy smiled, "So you aren't attracted to her in anyway?"  
  
Sketchy went quiet and leaned closer to Original Cindy, apparently unaware that Max was right next to him, "Why? She saying anything about me?"  
  
With a push Max sent Sketchy falling backwards in his chair scattering the flyers he was holding over the floor. Original Cindy laughed as she pushed the rest of the flyers onto the floor but something caught her eye and so she picked up the flyer and glanced over it.  
  
Max was busy helping Sketchy up and giving her best innocent look and voice to match, "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just so clumsy sometimes." Sketchy looked around in a disoriented manner, completely unsure of what had happened.  
  
"Sketchy, what's this for?" Original Cindy held up the flyer.  
  
Sketchy focused in on the paper for a moment and then a light clicked on inside his head as he remembered the purpose of the flyer, "Party at the warehouse by the Needle. Passing them out to promote some of the bands on the list. Word has it Nothingface is looking for a new guitarist. Might get a chance if I help them out with some promotional work."  
  
Max looked at him in a confused manner, "Sketchy, you don't play the guitar."  
  
Sketchy looked from Original Cindy to Max and put a finger to his lips, "Shhh... they don't know that."  
  
Max looked at Sketchy like he was mentally retarded and not just drunk like he was. She picked up the last of the flyers and sent Sketchy back over to Herbal who was playing pool with a couple of other guys.  
  
"Boo check this out," Original Cindy handed the flyer to Max, "look about seven bands down.  
  
She was already frozen before Original Cindy had told her where to look. Her eyes unfocused from the piece of paper and off into space for several moments before snapping out of it. She shook her head and looked at Original Cindy, "Gotta blaze. You know, hero stuff." She picked up her jacket and ran out the door as Original Cindy picked up her beer and joined Sketchy and Herbal. 


	4. Unwanted Empathy

It didn't take long to get to Logan's apartment on Max's Ninja. She rolled it just inside the door to prevent theft and let the security door lock before taking the elevator up. As the doors opened she caught Bling just exiting the room with a look of concern on his face.  
  
Max immediately got worried as she asked, "How's his royal crankiness?"  
  
Bling smiled as he put on his jacket, "Same as always. Just sitting there working on whatever it is he's up to."  
  
Max nodded and entered the apartment and quietly closed the door. Sneaking across the entryway she could hear Logan typing away on his keyboard and it brought a smile to her lips at the thought of him staring at the screen trying to save the world. She was merely a few feet behind him before gently resting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Logan twisted quickly around and exhaled audibly at the sight of Max, "Max," Logan remarked, "you have to sneak up on me like that?"  
  
Max smiled and shrugged, "Anything to see you sweat."  
  
Logan tried to mask a small grin as he turned back to his monitor and continuing his work, "So what brings you here this late? Shouldn't you be out harassing others who are disabled?"  
  
Max grimaced at the comment even though she knew he didn't mean anything by it. It was just she knew how much his inability to walk affected him. They still never talked about the time she found him with his gun. "I have something important," Max tossed the flyer over his shoulder so it landed onto Logan's keyboard, "I want to know if there's been any sign of Lydecker around. Seems like a trap but it's something I have to check out."  
  
Logan glanced at the paper and set it to the side of his keyboard, "It's an annoyingly loud concert packed with people who can't even understand the slurred lyrics. I get flyers for them on my car all the time."  
  
Max turned Logan's head to look at the flyer again, "Look at the band listing."  
  
It only took a moment for Logan to see what she was talking about. He turned in his chair and looked up at Max, "Manticore," he uttered before picking the flyer up and looking at it again. "Seems like a trap. I think you're right about that. As far as Lydecker goes there hasn't been anything near Seattle going on."  
  
Logan turned back to his screen and started typing. Immediately military records and schedules flashed onto the screen as he continued, "I keep checking every now and then but nothing. No sign of the ever elusive Zack either. It seems that he just doesn't want to be found."  
  
Images of Zack flashed through Max's mind at the sound of his name but she pushed those feelings down and focused on the matter at hand. "What if it isn't a trap? It could be a message. Someone looking for me. Krit or Tinga," Max trailed off at the thought of seeing her brothers and sisters.  
  
"Or it could be more bounty hunters looking to cash in on a reward for Manticore technology," Logan stated and turned back to Max. "I wouldn't go if I were you. It's not safe."  
  
Max sighed looking at Logan but not in his eyes, "I have to do something. This can't be a coincidence."  
  
Logan looked up into Max's eyes, noticing they were staring just above him, "You have to be careful. Too many people know what you look like. It's just dangerous."  
  
Max started to back away from Logan, "You don't understand. I have to do this. I have to know."  
  
Max was already on her way towards the door before Logan could counter her statement. Logan heard the door close and he looked back at the flyer and brushed it off into the trash. He started typing again but quickly backed away from the keyboard. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Logan backed up until he could see the door of his apartment and sighed, "Don't go."  
  
Max found herself leaning against the wall next to the elevator staring at the door to Logan's apartment. She couldn't make him understand how much this meant to her. She knew she had his empathy but there was no way he could sympathize. She stared at the door wishing Logan had said something to make her stay. Stay where she felt safe and happy. Max sighed as she pressed the button for the elevator, "Don't let me go." 


	5. Ambush

Two nights later Max found herself staring across a small sea of people as they rolled and moved to the music of the band playing on stage. Max had trouble tuning out the music as she looked and listened for any sign of a trap or of her siblings. She stood on the raised platform outside of the pit and watched over the crowd amongst the a small group of people who were more interested in the music than getting beat up in the pit.  
  
Max could feel someone's eyes burning into her. It was like a sixth sense that she couldn't shake. She glanced casually around until she saw who it was. A young man was leaning against the bar drinking a beer as he stared at her. As soon as he saw Max look in his direction he pushed himself away from the bar and started walking towards her in a drunken manner. Max sighed, this wasn't what she needed right now.  
  
"Hey there. What do you say I buy you something to drink?" The young man said from over her shoulder.  
  
Max turned around and found the drunk trying to keep his eyes focused on her as he slurred his speech. Max sighed and turned away, "I'm not in the mood okay?"  
  
The man stepped around and down the two stairs into the pit so that he was in front of Max, "Come on! All I want is a little drink. I won't try anything."  
  
Max quickly turned and began walking around to the other side of the large room. She glanced behind and found the man stumbling to catch up with her. Finally Max stopped and turned on him, "What is your problem? The word 'no' not in your vocabulary."  
  
It was then Max first noticed him. She found that he was actually a good looking guy but quickly pushed the thought away and focused on the reason she was there. The young man's icy blue eyes stared into her and she could see them working over to comprehend what she said, "Sure I know what no means. But I don't think you really mean that. Come on, we could go back to my place and see what happens."  
  
Max couldn't believe that this guy wouldn't take a hint. She was even more disgusted that he thought she would actually go with him. She didn't realize that eleven months before she had done that very same thing when she was in heat. Max looked at him for a long moment and images of Zack flashed through her mind. It was then she noticed the similarities between the two of them. The young man in front of her had shorter blonde hair than Zack and his eyes were a cold blue but it was in the way he smiled. She could tell that the man in front of her didn't smile very often. Almost as if he spent most of his time either angry or sad, the same way she thought of Zack when he rarely smiled.  
  
Max turned away from him, her mind now full of new thoughts, and placed her hands on the railing and looked out at the band in front of her. The next two seconds went by even faster than her mind could comprehend. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist as it became twisted behind her. Her other hand shortly followed and she felt the cold metal of handcuffs clamp around her wrists.  
  
Max looked behind her to see the drunk making sure her hands were secure before standing up behind her, "Oooh, kinky," Max replied with a smile on her face hoping to fool him into thinking she was interested so she could take advantage of the situation.  
  
The man quickly pressed against her from behind and spoke into her ear, "Say anything and you'll be dead before you finish. I have no problem bringing in a mangled corpse."  
  
Max instantly frowned as she found all signs of his drunkenness gone and she could tell there wasn't any alcohol on his breath. She had been trapped. They slowly started walking towards the North exit as the man kept pressing against her to make sure the handcuffs weren't visible. It was then the signs came flooding to Max. She noticed a young woman sitting at a table alone stand up and follow them out and then another man at the door open it for them and follow them out. They were all about the same age and moved with precision. 


	6. There Were Others

Max could already see the truck at the end of the dark alleyway. The blonde haired man who had grabbed her was now just behind her with his hand in-between her shoulder blades to keep propelling her forward. The other two he was with were already in the truck and backing it up. Just as the truck got to them Max jumped into action. Bursting forward she leapt against the lowered door of the moving-type truck and leapt backwards. Turning in midair Max brought her knees to her chest and brought her hands under her body and in front of her.  
  
Max hit the ground hard and her knee dug into the asphalt. Quickly jumping up she found her captor nearly five feet away and not moving at all. Max smiled at him, "Looks like I'm going to be more than you can handle."  
  
Max could see his blue eyes reflect the moon light from far above as he smiled, "I really don't think so. I always come prepared."  
  
Max knew her superior speed and strength gave her the advantage even though she was handcuffed. Leaping forward she placed her right foot just in front of the man and swung her left leg around, her foot aimed at his head. The man was already out of the way and grabbed the chain between her wrists and pulled forward using all his strength. Max found herself flung forward past the young man but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down next to her. He was fast but Max was faster as she leapt up and kicked with all her strength into his side sending him rolling over.  
  
It was then that Max saw the back of his neck and the barcode that was etched there. Visions of barcodes flashed through her mind and she realized this wasn't one she knew of. Before she could react the man was already up and swept her feet out from under her. He placed his right foot on her knee cap and looked down at her. Max could feel the pressure as his foot sank deeper and she knew that she had lost. Any more pressure and her knee would snap.  
  
The man grabbed her handcuffs and pulled her arm in front of him. Both of them looking into each others eyes. Max could feel her eyes watering. There were others like her. 


	7. Return to Manticore

Max just stared at him from across the truck in complete awe at how foolish she had been to think that there were no others but the X-5. He hadn't said anything and just stared at her. Actually Max noticed that it was almost like he stared through her like she was nothing.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Max asked trying to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm following orders. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that," was his firm reply.  
  
Max knew it was meant as an insult but she didn't feel it, "Yes I do. You have no idea what it's like. You think Manticore is your home. There is so much out there and you deserve to be a part of it. Not just a nameless soldier, a random number assigned by those who have complete power over you."  
  
It was then the man looked into her eyes. Max could see his cold blue eyes soften for a brief moment but the moment quickly faded as he hid his pain again. "I have a name. I have my family. That is all I need."  
  
Max frowned staring back at him, "Haven't you ever wanted to do things for yourself? Make your own decisions?"  
  
The man stared back at her, "Decisions for myself? I'm not alone on this. My brothers and sisters need me. Like you would know what that's like. You and the others just left each other. Left all of us. Do you know what it became like after your escape? Life was hard enough without you selfishly saving yourselves. Now look at you, hiding and cowering. Running for your life with no one to care about you and no one to care for. I make decisions for all of us because I'm nothing without my family."  
  
Max could almost hear Lydecker's voice stating the importance of working as a team. She could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him on that subject just yet. She tried to stay calm on the outside but inside she was crying for him. She saw what she would have been. What all of the X-5 would have been if they hadn't left. "What is your name?"  
  
The young man looked at her and there were several moments before he responded, "Jacen."  
  
Max almost let the tears fall down her face. So many memories were flooding back to her as she remembered how her brothers and sisters named each other. Just as Jacen's had. "What's going to happen to me?" Max asked trying to keep herself occupied.  
  
Jacen continued staring at her, "You know."  
  
Max looked away from him at the thought of going back to Manticore. Or wherever he was taking her. All she knew was that it would be just like Manticore only worse. Max could feel the tears running down her face as she spoke, "What are their names?"  
  
Jacen looked up to the cab of the truck and then back at Max, "That's Terrence," Jacen nodded to the passenger, "and that's Wren," and then he nodded to the driver.  
  
Max desperately tried to see through the grating from where she was sitting but all she could see was darkness in the cab of the transport truck. Max looked back at Jacen, her eyes shining from her silent tears, "Please don't do this. I don't want to go back."  
  
Jacen looked at her directly into her eyes, his eyes cold and deep, "Don't worry. You won't be alone. You're going to be joining all of X-5."  
  
Max almost lost it right then. The thought of her brothers and sisters already in captivity going through intense torture almost broke her. She couldn't even imagine what they must be feeling. She couldn't understand how this could be happening. It was then she heard the squeal of the trucks brakes as the truck came to a stop. Jacen looked up to the cab as the door opened and the man Max saw at the club looked through, Terrence. He had short brown hair and Max could see his brown eyes glancing at her.  
  
"Accident in the road. Looks like a motorcycle crash," Terrence reported. He glanced at Max and she could see that he wasn't as cold about all of this as Jacen was. It was then she realized why when she met Jacen that she thought of Zack. They were the solid rocks that the other brothers and sisters clung too.   
  
"Make sure everything's alright. Then clear the road. We need to get going as fast as possible. The others should be waiting for us," Jacen responded. Terrence nodded and moved back into the cab and out the passenger door. Max could now see through the open cab door at Wren who was looking over a map but subtly stealing glances at Max. She had straight black hair that went down to rest between her shoulder blades. Max and Wren's eyes met briefly and Max could feel the connection between them. That they both had gone through things that normal people couldn't imagine. Still she could also see hatred for her in Wren's eyes. Max knew that they had spent years being told that the X-5 were enemies and they believed it.  
  
It was then that a body crashed against the windshield causing it to splinter and fracture. Wren immediately ducked below the steering wheel and Jacen was immediately up and moving through to the cab. Max jumped into action and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled backwards. Jacen was caught off guard and collapsed backwards his head hitting the bench he had been sitting on. Max jumped through to the front of the cab. Wren immediately attached her and they both fell out the passenger door and hit the street outside. Max found herself below Wren as she struggled to stand up.  
  
Wren was nearly up when suddenly there was a loud thud and she fell back to the ground. Max watched Wren fall and hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and Max could see she was unconscious. Max started to stand up when a hand appeared in front of her face to help her up. Max followed the arm until she saw the face of who had saved her, "Zack!" 


	8. Never Listens

Zack parked his motorcycle just outside Logan's building and Max climbed off of him carefully, her hands still handcuffed. Max could see Zack was upset she made him come here. If only she could make him see that Logan was an ally.  
  
"They said they had gotten you," Max finally broke the silence.  
  
Zack looked away, "No, but they got Zane and Syl. Krit barely escaped and contacted me. I knew they'd come after you soon."  
  
Max knew what he was thinking and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. You can't watch over everyone all the time."  
  
Zack pushed her hand off of him and walked inside and over to the elevator. It pained Max to see him so hurt. In his mind he had failed as their big brother. Max couldn't understand how he could be so stubborn in believing he was a failure. She couldn't imagine the times he must have saved one of them from trouble. It seemed he had always been watching over her.  
  
Max stood in the elevator next to Zack on the ride up trying to think of something to say to break the tension but she decided against it. She knew Zack wouldn't listen to her, he never did. 


	9. Forgotten Betrayal

Logan looked at the bare walls of his once luxurious apartment. Whatever wasn't important to Eyes Only was sold to further his cause. He sighed as he looked at the spot on the wall where his favorite painting used to be. Suddenly the beauty was gone and all he could see was the drab paint on the wall. He sighed and rolled over into the kitchen and away from the exoskeleton that he spent most of his time working on.  
  
It was then he heard the knock on the door and he knew it could only be Max. With a smile on his face he rolled to the hallway and was already calling out, "So how did tonight go. Any new le...." he stopped short when he saw Zack standing in the doorway next to Max. "Hey Zack," Logan trailed off as his new good mood left him.  
  
Zack just walked right by him and into the living room and sat on the couch. It was then that Logan noticed the handcuffs around Max's wrists and the look on her face. It had been a trap.  
  
"Little help here?" Max smiled.  
  
Logan smiled briefly and brought her a paper clip and watched her quickly remove the handcuffs and toss them on the counter. "So what's Mr. Sunshine doing here?"  
  
Max sighed and whispered back hoping Zack couldn't hear, "You were right. It was a trap and apparently not the first. They have Syl and Zane. Zack blames himself."  
  
"Manticore?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not the jugheads we're used to."  
  
This got Logan's attention as Max wheeled him into the living room, "So who were they?"  
  
Max stopped and let Logan push himself over to his computer and turn facing Max as Zack sat in the corner, "They were X-6."  
  
Logan looked up at Max, "X-6?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently we weren't alone at Manticore," Max replied.  
  
"How many were there?" Logan asked.  
  
"Only three but apparently there are more. Probably thirty or more if it's anything like X-5."  
  
All this time Zack stayed silent as he watched the two of them talk. He hated that Max needed to cling onto Logan like she did. He had taught her better than that. He watched Max sit across from both Logan and himself. She was trying desperately to show that she wasn't siding with anyone but Zack knew from experience that she cared for Logan.  
  
Logan and Max continued going over the nights events when finally Zack interrupted, "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
Logan looked over at Zack trying to brush off that he had been interrupted. He had almost forgotten Zack was there with Max in the room. Logan looked over at Max before turning back to Zack and responding, "I think your best bet is to get out of here. You might want to warn the others that haven't already met with these guys. Where is Krit now?"  
  
Zack looked from Logan to Max and sat back, "Finally something I agree with. Krit is in a safe place in Seattle and I've already sent out messages to the others. Any who aren't already captured will be on their way here."  
  
Logan looked back at Zack, "Here? Where the X-6 are? That's a genius plan."  
  
Zack shot a glare over at Logan, "It wasn't much of a choice. They're reported to follow the origin of the call. If it wasn't for Max blindly walking into a trap then I would have had the others go elsewhere. There's only time to do so much."  
  
Max finally shouted above the arguing, "Alright that's enough. We're not going to get anywhere arguing. We need to get Krit here and keep together."  
  
Zack stood up and grabbed Max's arm and headed for the door, "No, we need to go to Krit and get out of here."  
  
Max pulled her arm away from Zack, "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. I know you know more than you're telling. You always know what is going on."  
  
Zack looked at Max for several moments and glanced at Logan who shrugged and gestured to Max.  
  
Zack sat down on the couch in front of Max and sighed, "You may or may not remember but we were not alone at Manticore. In fact we were supposed to believe that we were but near our barracks was another group known as X-6. They were one of three other groups at Manticore. It was through their leader Jacen that we made a plan of escape."  
  
Max sat down on the table trying to stay between Zack and Logan in case anything started again, "If Jacen was in on it then why weren't they involved?"  
  
Zack suddenly went cold and stated, "It was too much of a risk. There were just too many of us. So the night before we were supposed to leave we escaped."  
  
Logan suddenly added another reason to his "despise Zack" list, "So you left them. They helped you plan to escape and you just left them?"  
  
Zack almost stood up but tried to control himself in front of Max, "I was thinking about Max and the others. If all of us tried to escape than some of us would surely be tracked down and I didn't want that being one of us."  
  
Max suddenly realized why there had been so much pain and hate in Jacen's eyes. He had once had the same dreams for freedom that they had had but were betrayed by their own. Max suddenly didn't recognize Zack. She knew that he was just being the protecting older brother he had always been but suddenly it was like he was a stranger who frightened her. It was then that she first heard the sound. It was almost like the sound of a zipper but louder and there were several of them. In a split second the windows crashed in and a blinding light flashed in front of her. 


	10. Never Will Forget

Jacen awoke to the sound of a motorcycle speeding off and he felt the back of his head instinctively. He could feel the warm fluid on his fingers and he brought them to his lips. It wasn't bad enough to cause worry but it still left Jacen bitter. It was stupid of him to be caught off guard like that. Jacen could see Terrence's body still on the windshield as he climbed into the cab of the truck.  
  
He instantly saw Wren's body on the blacktop just outside the passenger door. Jacen rushed out to her and cradle her head in his arms, "Wren, wake up. Come on Wren."  
  
Wren's eyes fluttered briefly and she groaned. Her eyes looked up at Jacen weakly, "I'm sorry. Someone.... came behind.... didn't see it...."  
  
"Shh.... It's okay baby sister," Jacen smiled down at her stroking his fingers through her hair, "it doesn't matter. As long as you're okay."  
  
Wren started to get up and Jacen helped her to her feet and left her leaning against the passenger door as he moved to the front of the car. Terrence was watching Jacen move around in front of him and smiled, "Never thought I'd be roadkill."  
  
Jacen smiled and reached out for Terrence's hand and pulled him off. Terrence brushed the safety glass off of his clothes and gingerly felt at his side, "Think I might have cracked a rib. Nothing serious."  
  
Smiling, Jacen replied, "We'll get you looked at later. Can you remember what happened here?"  
  
Terrence leaned against the side of the truck next to Wren and laughed, "What's with this old man routine? Of course I remember what happened. Never even saw it coming though. He must have been watching over Max. It was Zack for sure, was kneeling over his bike and when I came up to him he got me by the throat. Totally had me off guard, sorry bro."  
  
Jacen smiled but both Terrence and Wren could see the rage in his eyes at the mention of Zack's name, "Don't worry about it. Looks like they slashed the tires and I'd be willing to bet the engine isn't drivable. The others should be here soon." With this statement Jacen walked off into the darkness of a nearby building leaving Wren and Terrence looking at each other.  
  
"Something about Zack offends him," Wren stated looking over at Terrence.  
  
"That's plainly obvious. I wonder what it is though. I've never seen him so close to losing his cool. Always been that solid rock you know?"  
  
Wren nodded, "Doesn't matter. I don't see the handcuffs anywhere so that means that Max probably took them with her. That's all we need. If anyone can track them down it'll be Seth and Mira."  
  
Terrence smiled and leaned closer to Wren, "Looks like we might get some payback after all."  
  
Wren's eyes lit up with the idea of revenge, "Never have I wanted so much to fulfill an order. What we've been through because of them-"  
  
Terrence cut her short, "You know Jacen doesn't like talking about the escape."  
  
"Why?" Wren asked, "what is it that he is so angry about? Just because they left?"  
  
"No," Terrence said as he looked up at the night sky, watching his breath escape his mouth, "there is something more. There always has been but are you going to ask him?"  
  
Wren smiled and threw an arm around her brother, "Good point. Come on, let's get the stuff together. Thomas should be here soon. They'll have noticed that our signal has stopped."  
  
Terrence and Wren opened up the back of the truck and dropped the three duffel bags on the side of the road as Jacen looked on from the shadows. Wren went about pouring gasoline over the interior of the car as Terrence set a timer on a small cache of C4. "Never leave evidence behind," Terrence could hear Lydecker echoing in the night. 


	11. Sweet Revenge

Jacen watched Wren and Terrence work with precision just as they were taught. Eighteen years, Jacen thought to himself, eighteen years of training and now it is all coming together. I'm coming for you Zack. Jacen sighed and thought back to the night of the escape. He could still hear the crash of glass as X-5 escaped. From the barracks window they watched them race across the snowy fields as search lights crisscrossed around them.  
  
It was the only moment in Jacen's life that he thought control was out of his hands. His brothers and sisters gathered around him and watched them leave. They were all shocked that there were others but each new that it only made sense. There couldn't be an X-6 without the previous numbers already taken. The elation of there being others quickly faded as they all realized that they would no longer be with them at Manticore.  
  
The others went to bed shortly after the sirens stopped but Jacen stayed at the window. He watched the trees shift in the wind after the soldiers had long passed through in search of the members of X-5. He could hardly believe everything that had happened. After months of planning Zack had double crossed him. Betrayed by those who knew most what their life was like. Jacen wasn't alone at the window. Seth had watched them leave and had stayed there staring off into the night sky.  
  
Jacen and Seth's eyes locked and for a brief moment they both understood what the other knew. Each had thought they were the only ones to have made contact with the others. It was something they'd never talk about as now they felt utterly alone even though the people who mattered most were in the room with them. Seth walked to his bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Jacen watched Seth in complete silence with a great feeling of sadness. Seth hadn't spoken much since Kris had died. They had been closer than anyone else but when Kris had gone into a bad case of seizures Lydecker had him taken outside of the room. Jacen could still remember hearing the shot cut into the night air and silence Kris's pleas. Seth had taken it harder than anyone else. They were family but Seth just didn't know how to handle the death.  
  
An overwhelming sadness overtook Jacen as he realized that Seth had made a connection with someone from X-5 and now that connection had been severed. Just when Seth was opening up again Zack ruined it all. They could have all been together.   
  
All of a sudden Jacen was no longer in the barracks but on the night street of Seattle. Jacen found his shoulders rising up and down as his breath quickened and became shallower. Zack was ten years of punishment. Ten years of grueling torture because Zack had escaped. They were forced to pay for the selfishness of X-5. Jacen knew that Zack was the only one who knew of the escape and so the others were just roadblocks to Jacen's ultimate goal.  
  
Zack would pay for the ten years of hell that he had put Jacen's brothers and sisters through. It was then that a van arrived and the doors opened. The others made room for Jacen, Wren, and Terrence as they sped off into the night following the tracker. Jacen watched as the truck he has just been in exploded in a burst of flames that danced in the cold water of his eyes. Betrayed and forgotten. The wolves are ravenous for revenge. I'm coming Zack. 


	12. On The Roof

Jacen watched from up on the roof as Seth effortlessly dropped down to the penthouse windows. Jacen could see Seth nod up at him and Jacen turned to the others as Seth rigged the penthouse windows with C4 charges to break the thick, bulletproof glass. Jacen was always impressed with Seth's stealth skills. Even now he hung in mid air on a padded zip line and was completely inaudible.  
  
Jacen looked at the four in front of them as they brought their lines to the edge and waited for Seth to finish and come back up. Jacen smiled as he looked at each of them, "I know you're all ready for this. It's one step towards our goal and once it is completed we will return to Manticore triumphant. Not only will we return the X-5 but we will do all that we can to bring them in alive. Lydecker thinks of you as weak," Jacen looked into the eyes of each of them in turn as he spoke, "he thinks that we can't handle the traitors. Now is the time to show Lydecker that he has underestimated us."  
  
Terrence, Mira, Wren, and Jared all radiated with pride as they tried to stay calm. They knew the pride that Jacen felt for each of them and it spurred them on. They stood on the very edge overlooking the long drop below. They leaned back as Seth hoisted himself over the ledge and started to gather equipment. Seth silently nodded to Jacen with grim satisfaction that all was ready.   
  
Jacen picked up his radio and spoke into it, "How's everything going? We're all waiting on you up here."  
  
Inside the hallway outside Logan's penthouse Thomas stood at the end of the hallway. Next to him Jules lay prone on the floor with a machine gun set on a tripod waiting in case anyone should try to escape. It wasn't a powerful gun but it would do the trick of preventing anyone of using the hallway. Thomas stood next to her ready in case she should need help. Thomas picked up his receiver and spoke back, "Waiting on us is it? We've been ready for ages."  
  
Thomas smiled as he heard Jacen's voice call back, "Are you sure you don't want to take a few more minutes to go over what you're supposed to do?"  
  
Jules grinned and kept sighting down the barrel of her gun as Thomas responded, "Wait.... we're supposed to be doing something down here? Alright, give us a few minutes."  
  
Jacen grinned as he set down the receiver and made his way to the doorway for the staircase. He motioned to his four siblings and held up ten fingers. Jacen quickly rushed down the stairs with Seth effortlessly and silently descending after him. He silently entered the hallway and came up behind Thomas and Jules. Seth continued downstairs to the van as Jacen stepped next to Thomas and held out four fingers.  
  
Three.....two......one....... 


	13. Caught

Max instantly flung herself at Logan and brought him down to the ground next to her. Zack was already running before the windows shattered. Max watched as four figures dressed all in black flew in through the windows on zip lines. They quickly disconnected and pulled out machine-guns. She recognized Terrence and Wren who were immediately closing in on the door to prevent any escape. Max was so preoccupied with making sure Logan was okay that her survival instincts hadn't even kicked in.  
  
Zack however was already in action. As Terrence and Wren moved for the door Zack leapt out from behind the corner and clotheslined Terrence and kicked the gun out of Wren's hands. Mira instantly brought her machine gun up and fired a few rounds into the air before shouted, "Everyone down on the ground and no one gets hurt!"  
  
Logan was reaching in the drawer by his desk for his gun but Jared quickly kicked the desk away and leveled his gun down at Max and Logan, "Don't even think about it. Zack," Jared looked over to Zack with his gun still aimed at Max, "one move and your precious sister gets it."  
  
Zack instantly stopped reaching for Wren's machine-gun and stood up. His face didn't mask the rage he was feeling as he stared down at Jared. Terrence stood up and grimaced as he held his side. Wren put her hand on his shoulder, "Sit down. I'll handle this."  
  
He was about to argue but the look in Wren's eyes caused Terrence to reconsider so he sat in Logan's wheelchair with his machine-gun ready. Wren pushed Zack over to where Max and Logan were and made him kneel on the ground. A fiendish smile of satisfaction was frozen on her face as she watched Zack kneel on the floor but still defiant. She quickly used the butt of her machine-gun to the side of Zack's head causing him to collapse next to Logan.  
  
Max was instantly holding Zack's head in her hands. Zack looked up at Max, a look of failure on his face, "I'm sorry Maxie."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. We'll get out of this," Max insisted. Logan looked on as he tried to sit up feeling slightly rejected at how quickly Max forgot about him in favor of Zack. Wren's smile spread wider as she looked down at the broken Zack.  
  
Jared stood to the side, his gun leveled at the three of them as Mira gave the all clear signal for Jules, Thomas, and Jacen in the hallway.  
  
Jacen walked into the room and smiled at his triumph. He noticed the sadness in Max's eyes but quickly dismissed it as a feeling of elation came over him as he stared down at Zack who sat on the ground holding his head. "So Zack, we meet again. I bet you never thought you'd see me again. Next time you stab someone in the back make sure they're dead." Wren threw a quick glance to Terrence, there was more to the story than they knew. 


	14. Torture

Jacen rubbed at his eyes and stretched his neck. Even though he felt worn down Jacen's face had the largest smile he had ever had in his life. He looked over at Terrence and nodded. Terrence immediately took two steps forward and Zack inhaled deeply. Jacen grinned as he knelt next to Zack who sat on the floor with one of the ziplines around his neck. One end was attached to a small pillar holding up the cabinets above the counter in Logan's kitchen. The other end rested in Terrence's hands and at Jacen's command Terrence would again commence Zack's strangulation.  
  
"How's the airflow there Zack? Nice and comfy is it?" Jacen spoke in a kind tone as he leaned in close to Zack's face which was covered in blood from a severe beating Jacen himself had inflicted on him.  
  
Zack looked up at Jacen, his eyes still defiant but he issued no words. Jacen continued to smile as he looked over to Terrence, "Take five. I think we have a different way to get information from our friend Zack."  
  
Logan and Max both sat in the corner in complete silence as they watched Zack tortured for the past half hour. Jared stood a few feet away facing at the two of them, his gun at the ready. Wren stood right next to Max and Logan, her eyes locked on Max with a sly smile on her face.   
  
Jacen walked over to stand in front of Max and Logan but his smile was gone and his straight face revealed no emotion. It once again reminded Max of Zack. Jacen looked at Max for several moments before speaking, "You tell us where Krit is and its over. We know Zack brought him here."  
  
Max shrugged, "Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."  
  
Jacen sighed, "Is cooperation that hard of an accomplishment? I guess it must be like that for all the X-5. Zack of course was too preoccupied with himself to remember the ten of us just a building away. Now we have Max who would rather watch Zack be beaten to death then to open her mouth."  
  
Mira and Steph has been paying attention as they sat on the couch and had already figured out the basics of what had happened. The escape, Zack's betrayal, and X-6 staying at Manticore. The others had figured out what had happened as well.  
  
Max looked up at Jacen, sighed, and looked away from him over to Zack. Jacen shook his head and looked up to Wren, "Take her into the bedroom. If she doesn't talk we'll wait and see how long Zack can hold out his information while he listens to his little sister being tortured."  
  
Jacen stood up and glanced at Wren who now wore a big, satisfied smile on her face as she pulled Max to her feet and dragged her to the bedroom with Thomas following her. Jacen leaned again into Zack and could see the fear in his eyes, "It's different when it's someone you care about isn't it?" It was at this moment that a loud crash could be heard in the bedroom and a groan of pain that both Zack and Logan instantly recognized as Max.  
  
"It's pretty obvious that she's not just a sister to you isn't it Zacky? I can see the way you look at her," Jacen continued. "Well, you know what? This is payback. Ten years and one life."  
  
Logan stared at Zack almost in shock at the mention of Zack's feelings for Max. It was something Logan had thought as obvious but now it was different. This time it had been said and was no longer just a thought in Logan's head.  
  
Jacen sat down across from Zack as sounds of a struggle and yelps of pain continued from the bedroom, "I had a baby sister named Dawn. You know what happened to her? Two days after your little exodus from Manticore Lydecker used her as an example. He had her hanged in the mess hall for all the classes to see. Now at this point there was no need to have complete separation of classes because everyone knew the truth about the others.  
  
She stayed up there for three days. Three days her small, frail body hung there as a warning for traitors. On day three I brought her down and buried her myself on the training grounds." Jacen looked at Zack his voice suddenly low and threatening, "When you bury those that are closest to you then you'll see how easy it will be for me to bury Max in there. Then Tinga, Syl, Krit. Whatever it takes to see that pain in your eyes that I have felt for so long. I know your pain just makes you stronger and more defiant. I sort of got carried away there and just beat you up for fun but now it's serious. Let's see how long you can bear to hear the screams of those closest to you as they fight for their last breath."  
  
Jacen stood up and walked over to Logan and kneeled in front of him. Logan simply stared past Jacen at the walls of his living room as he tore himself apart on the inside at the sounds of Max's pain. He glanced over to Zack and stared into his blood stained face into his eyes. Still he could see Zack putting on his tough facade. Logan looked over to Jacen, "Stop her. I know where Krit is." 


	15. 

Thomas, Mira, Steph, Jared, Jules, and Terrence left immediately, taking the van to go pick up Krit. Logan completely confessed that he had learned that Zack was in the area and had purchased a motel room near the space needle under his alias "Hanover". It made sense to Logan that he had stashed Krit there or at the needle itself.  
  
Max glared across the room at Logan, her eyes burning into him. Logan stared out the broken windows but occasionally glanced at Max. Zack stared out the window as well. Initially he was enraged that Logan would sell Krit out but he was thankful that he didn't have to do it himself to save Max. Now at least he could say he would never have given up the information even though he knew he'd have broken sooner or later.  
  
Jacen sat in a chair across from Max as he continued to stare at her causing Max some discomfort. Wren sat on the couch keeping an eye on Logan and Zack while Seth sat on the very ledge of the broken windows looking out over the city just inches from certain death.  
  
After several minutes Max looked over to Jacen and whispered, "Why is he sitting at the window?"  
  
Jacen glanced over his shoulder at Seth and turned back to Max, it was evident that there was no tension or anger between them, in fact Max felt sorry and sympathized with Jacen, "He's always been like that. Ever since he was little he always liked high places."  
  
Max smiled as she thought of Ben who also loved high places, "Why is he so quiet?"  
  
Jacen sighed and sat down next to Max, it was almost as if they were somewhere else and nothing had ever come between them, "He used to be one of the most talkative of us all." Jacen smiled and his eyes became softer as his memory started to work over, "He used to tell the best stories. It was amazing how he could come up with them. When Kris died he stopped talking and only occasionally tell stories of some blue lady and about the anomalies."  
  
At first Max zoned out when she heard about the blue lady but when she heard about the anomalies she came crashing back to the penthouse floor where she sat, "Nomilies...." Max started to trail off, "Ben used to tell stories about them. He also spoke of a blue lady, someone who he himself made up. That just doesn't make sense."  
  
All of a sudden everything became clear to Jacen. This Ben was the one Seth had been relating to in those last few months before the escape. Something wasn't right though. Jacen shook his head and looked at Max who had suddenly become quiet and sad. Nothing more needed to be said for Jacen but it was something Seth had to know.  
  
Jacen stood up and walked over to the window and sat down next to Seth. Neither of them said anything for several minutes. It was almost as if they could communicate without speaking as they had done many times before. Seth finally turned to Jacen and saw the look on his face. Jacen glanced from Seth over to Max who sat there watching them.  
  
Max saw Seth stand up and start walking over to her but she was focused on Jacen. It amazed her how in one minute he could be so focused on pain and another moment he could be so open. It was almost as if he had Zack's strength but Logan's compassion and dedication. Max suddenly found herself wondering what would happen to her and the others for the first time. For some reason she didn't think Jacen could go through with taking them back to Manticore. After all, he too once had dreams of leaving Manticore.  
  
A chair pulled up next to her and as Max looked up she found Seth staring down at her. He had the oddest gray eyes that made Max uncomfortable. It was as if he knew what she was saying before it even happened. It was then she heard him speak for the first time, his voice was soothing and calm but sad, "How did it happen?"  
  
Max looked up surprised that he knew exactly what was going on as he continued, "Don't be surprised. It was just intuition. When Lydecker showed pictures, sketches, bar code numbers and other information on X-5 he had nothing on Ben. I knew then that he wasn't including anything because we wouldn't be coming after him. Did he not make it in the escape?"  
  
Tears welled up in Max's eyes and her body shook softly as she cried, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. Jacen told me what happened to Kris and........ then the escape." She tried to calm herself as she wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks but when she looked back up at Seth he seemed completely devoid of emotion. Almost like he had already dealt with all the pain. "Ben wasn't right. Something, I don't know if it was his genes or what, but he just kept on killing. He begged me to take his life because he didn't want to go back to Manticore. He didn't want to be thrown in with the nomilies." Max knew the correct way to say the word but to her it seemed as if that was the only word that gave justice to the fear that Ben had of the anomalies.  
  
Max looked up to Seth as she wiped at the residue of tears that had streamed down her face but he wasn't there. She looked around and was shocked to find that he had silently left. Jacen too was looking around in a confused manner and he came over to her, "What happened?"  
  
She could feel her teeth almost break the skin of her lip as she bit into it, "I don't know. He was just here." It was then Max noticed the door was wide open and that Seth was completely gone. Jacen followed Max's eyes to the open door and ran out into the hallway. Max heard the elevator open and close as Jacen hurried to comfort Seth.  
  
Max snapped out of her daze when she heard a muffled cry and a thud on the floor. There in the middle of the room lay Wren unconscious on the ground and suddenly her mind shifted to earlier that evening when she had fallen to the asphalt. Looking up she saw Zack looking down at her, rage in his eyes and his shoulders rising up and down. She followed his eyes down to Wren but something was in-between Zack and Wren's limp form. Max instantly recognized the gun from Logan's desk. 


	16. 

Jacen slammed into the security door and it smashed open as he burst out onto the street. He glanced from left to right and he saw Seth sitting on the curb. He sat down beside them and they both looked straight ahead into the darkness, their eyes adjusting and picking up every detail. When Jacen glanced over at Seth he found that he wasn't devoid of motion but his jaw was clenched and his eyes focused on something that only he could see.  
  
"Seth, I'm sorry. I know, I figured out what was going on. I...." Jacen trailed off as he got the feeling that Seth wasn't really there.  
  
"I remember one time," Seth suddenly spoke, "when you were up late at night. I used to watch you leave while everyone else is asleep so you could do extra chores and jobs for more food. I would watch you come in hours later and surprise one of our brothers or sisters with the food. Every night and it wasn't a matter of gratitude. The look on their eyes showed that they looked up to you because you would always be there for them. You would always put them ahead of yourselves.   
  
That's what I'm missing. You always knew what to do. Always had control of the situation. It seems everyone I connect with dies on me."  
  
This grabbed Jacen's attention and caused him to turn to Seth, "You can't blame yourself for that. We've always had a connection and I'm fine."  
  
Seth sighed and looked at the ground, "That's what I'm afraid of Jacen. You're next in line."  
  
Jacen nudged Seth in the shoulder gently laughing, "Don't believe this bullshit. You're my brother and I'm telling you that none of this is your fault. Trust me."  
  
It was like Seth wasn't even listening to him as he stared out into the night, "We're so alike it scares me. I think that's why we connect like we do. We both don't require sleep, we both know our limits and boundaries, and we both know how and when we can count on each other. What I lack is your leadership skills. I've always admired that about you."  
  
Jacen didn't say anything but just nodded. Seth had never said this much in the past ten years and Jacen didn't want to stop him from getting out what he had to say. "I watched you go out every night and I eventually started to do the same while you were out. I worked around you so you didn't know I was out but I would follow you sometimes and that's when I saw you meeting with Zack. I guess he was doing extra stuff for X-5. It was then that I saw Ben following Zack. We spent hours trading stories and such. I learned all about the X-5 but I never said anything. I don't know why but I just couldn't talk to anyone like I used to. Not since Kris died."  
  
Seth suddenly stopped as the sound of gunfire erupted from the penthouse sixteen stories up. Jacen looked up and his eyes went wide, "Come on. We have to get up there." They both rushed in and ran effortlessly up the stairs. The shots had already stopped by the time they broke through the penthouse door. Jacen rushed into the room but all he found was Logan unconscious on the ground next to Wren and Max trying desperately to wake them both. 


	17. 

Max instantly leapt at Zack knocking him off of Wren. In the ensuing struggle several shots rang out through the calm night air. Zack managed to push Max off of him and stand up. Max was instantly up and kicked the gun from Zack's hand and out the open window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack demanded.  
  
"I won't let you kill her in cold blood!" Max almost yelled.  
  
"They're trying to kill us. When will you quit clouding your judgment and think about your own safety?"  
  
Logan was already in his wheel chair as he rolled over and got between them trying to play the mediator, "Stop this. Fighting won't get you anywhere."  
  
Zack contemptuously glared down at Logan, "Stay out of this or I'll throw you out that damn window."  
  
Max was already next to Logan as she pushed Zack away from him, "What is your problem? You're only going to make things worse."  
  
"Me? You're the one trying to save those that are trying to kill us. I'm disappointed in you Max," Zack shook his head and started to gather repelling equipment.  
  
"You're disappointed in me? What about you oh great big brother? Every one of us is a disappointment to you because we've done the one thing you can't do. We've moved on."  
  
Zack stopped what he was doing and stared at Max for several moments, "This is it Max. You either come now or you're here forever. I'm done with saving you from yourself. Don't think for a minute that you come first over all our brothers and sisters."  
  
Max turned away from Zack, still standing next to Logan as she fought back tears, "I'm not going anywhere without Logan. Just run away like you always have Zack. Like you did to Jacen."  
  
Zack tried to focus on putting on the repelling gear but this last comment stung him. He stepped over to her and forced Max to turn around, "Why are you taking his side? Do you want to back to Manticore that much? After all I've done for you?"  
  
Max looked up in Zack's eyes briefly and then looked down at Logan who was staring back and forth between them, "I'm not taking his side. I'm just tired of taking yours. Get out of here Zack. I can handle things myself."  
  
Logan briefly took Max's hand in a small effort to comfort her without enraging Zack further but he noticed the subtle movement. "I hope you're happy," Zack looked down at Logan, "she's willing to throw away her life for you."  
  
Without realizing it a small, satisfied smile had creased Logan's lips at the realization that Max cared enough for him to risk going back to Manticore again. "She has her own free will Zack. You can't control that anymore."  
  
This comment finally put Zack over the edge. He picked up Wren's gun and, with Max turned away from him, slammed the butt of the gun into Logan's forehead just enough to knock him out. He backed away quickly realizing he had let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Max was instantly on the floor next to Logan, "Logan," she cried, "please Logan wake up." She looked up at Zack, her voiced filled with anger and fear, "What are you doing? Get out of here. I don't want you anywhere near me anymore."  
  
Zack was still in shock that his feelings got the better of him and it was at that moment he almost understood why Max had stayed in Seattle all this time. Why all of his brothers and sisters disobeyed his orders and settled down. Their emotions had clouded their judgment. It wasn't the first time it had happened for Zack. He finally admitted to himself that he had come back to save Max because of his feelings for her but now it was all ruined. In a moment of rage he had struck a blow to her more powerful than one he could have ever physically inflicted onto her.  
  
With a few more backward steps Zack leapt off the side of the building and began repelling down the fifteen story building.  
  
Cradling Logan's head Max felt her tears run down her face as she instinctively ran her hands through his hair hoping he would wake up. It was in that moment she realize that the connections she made in real life could overshadow those of her checkered past. She noticed Wren who was still unconscious and she instantly started to try and wake her up as well.  
  
All of a sudden the door to the penthouse crashed in and there stood Jacen and Seth who looked from Max to Logan to Wren in confusion. Seth snapped out of it and started running from room to room looking for Zack as Jacen kneeled on the ground next to Max.  
  
He looked into her tear stained eyes and smiled, "I always knew you were nothing like Zack." 


	18. 

Donald Lydecker looked around the cold concrete walls of the barracks where X-6 once called their home. It gave him a cold feeling that they were out there somewhere. Facing dangers that normal men and women would cower in fear from. He sat on one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling thinking about how for eighteen years his kids would look up at night and see no hope but just the dark rafters of the ceiling.  
  
He wasn't entirely remorseful for what happened. He was a soldier and as such he followed orders but over the years his kids had begun to impress him more and more. To say he was proud of them was an understatement. He even grew with pride every time one of the X-5 escaped his grasp. For some reason they yearned for freedom even though they knew that this was where they belonged. Manticore was their home.  
  
With a sigh he lifted himself up and visions of the past flooded through him. They abruptly ended with the vision of Madame X. He cringed at the thought of her and what she was making him do. He wanted them home more than anyone but he didn't want them brought home in body bags no matter what the risk of their exposure to the outside world was.  
  
Caine had already checked in that two of the X-5 had already been captured and that the X-6 were now in Seattle. Lydecker smiled at the thought that Jacen was trying to prove his worth by bringing them in alive. Even in trying to prove himself he was furthering Lydecker's will. Soon Max and Zack would be locked up with Syl and Zane and Lydecker would take that moment to check in on them. He knew they would finish their goals with no problem but Lydecker wanted to be in Seattle to see Max and Zack as they were chained to the wall with their fellow brothers and sisters.  
  
Lydecker didn't think of himself as cold-hearted but he would give anything to have his children back. With Brin now back at Manticore it was a reminder at how much they meant to him. Shaking his head and stretching, Lydecker looked at his watch and realized how late it was. He started to make his way to the door when on the floor below the light switch he saw what looked to be a small arrow carved in the ground.  
  
Puzzled, he kneeled down to examine it and looked off in the direction it pointed. He soon found another arrow and others followed as they lead him to underneath the third bed from the right. Pushing it aside Lydecker pulled out a pen light and looked for whatever the arrows were leading to. With a jump he quickly pushed the bed over and rushed out of the room towards his office.  
  
On the ground, underneath Jacen's bed, were a brief few words carved into the ground: "No walls or barriers will hold me. No rules or laws will stop me. No words or blows will hurt me. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing can stop me now. Freedom is but a state of mind and soon my body and mind will be one." 


	19. 

Zack rolled his motorcycle next to Max's at the club where he had saved her earlier that night. Earlier that night, it seemed like weeks had past to Zack. He looked up at the dark sky and reckoned that it was almost one in the morning as he walked over to the motel where Krit was stashed. He knew that the X-6 would already be there. It was just a matter of being too late.  
  
Thoughts were running in and out of his head and none of them were comprehensible. So many foreign feelings and emotions were overcoming Zack but not because it was the first he had felt them but because it was the first he had acknowledged them. He fumbled with the zipper on his jacket and thrust the MP5 machine gun against his chest before zipping it back up.  
  
His thoughts strayed to Max multiple times and he wondered if she would ever forgive him. In his mind there was no doubt that he was right but something about losing Max brought a pain to his chest and it made it hard for him to breathe. It wasn't just that they had lived and gone through the incredible pain and hardships together but something more. His other brothers and sisters shared close bonds but it didn't compare for the feelings he felt for Max. He knew it wasn't love but he also knew it wasn't just a brother-sister connection.  
  
Gravel crunched underneath his feet as he stared at the ground, his current mission being one of the last things from his mind. There was so much to take in and it was overloading him. It was time for something Zack did best. Simplify life down to necessity and strip all else away. Suddenly his mind became clear and focused on the matter at hand. Saving Krit.  
  
By the time he reached the front parking lot of the motel he had made himself forget what had happened between Max and his feelings for her as well but he knew she wasn't something he could keep down. She always resurfaced into his thoughts. Zack knew instantly which vehicle the X-6 had come in. There was only one vehicle large enough to carry all of the X-6 and there equipment and it was a large sport utility vehicle. Sneaking up behind it Zack pulled out the MP5 and switched the safety off. Crouching next to the left rear door he counted to two and swung it open. His eyes instantly adjusted to the inside and he focused in on the person inside as his finger twitched on the trigger.  
  
"Krit?" Zack was surprised at first and then he quickly slid into the vehicle and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Zack. Finally someone shows up. Was about to cut out of here on my own," Krit smiled as they focused on each other in the complete darkness with no problem.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Zack asked as he looked out the window towards the motel.  
  
Krit smiled a broad smile, it was obvious Krit was a much more well adjusted person than Zack was, "If you had six people looking for you than where would the best place to hide be?"  
  
"Nice thinking," Zack didn't even allow a smile to crease his usually despondent features.  
  
Krit nodded as he looked outside with Zack, "So we better get out of here before they come back right?"  
  
Zack was already opening up the doors and they looked each way before stepping out into the cold air. Krit was the first to hear it. Just a tiny little click no louder than the sound of a grain of sand striking a metal surface. He turned around and saw the barrel of a gun pointing at him.  
  
"Nice and easy there. It's funny how stupid some people are. Like we wouldn't think to watch the car," Jared smiled as he wiped the sweat from his dark brown eyes and pushed away his semi-long brown hair. He kneeled on top of the SUV and simply waited with his gun pointing down at them. Zack now had his gun down in front of him pointing to the ground as he carefully assessed the situation.  
  
Zack recognized Jared instantly and nodded over to Krit, "Krit this is one of the X-6. X-6 this is Krit."  
  
Krit looked from Zack to Jared but wasn't surprised at all after seeing them raid his home in Los Angeles just eight days before. They had moved with such speed and precision that now the revelation of them being Manticore kids seemed like old news.  
  
"Thanks for the introduction. Drop the gun Zack or I drop you," Jared replied. This got Krit's attention as he was surprised that they already knew each other. He could see contempt in Jared's eyes for Zack. Little did he know that just hours before Jared had learned that Zack had betrayed them at Manticore like the other X-6 had learned.  
  
Zack slowly began to lower his gun to the ground as he stared up at the FiveSeven pistol in Jared's hands. In a flash Zack leapt into Krit, knocking him out of the way, and brought up his gun firing a three shot burst up at Jared. Zack's genetically enhanced speeds would have allowed him to get the drop on most people but Jared was moving before Zack had even moved. Jared had excelled at Manticore on nerve and tension training to the point where he could see when someone was about to move. It wasn't fool proof but it was useful in situations like this.  
  
Jared leapt backwards onto the SUV and onto his back. Zack dove onto the bed of the SUV and sprayed bullets through the roof. Quickly Jared rolled off the side but Krit was already in action. His foot came up and slammed into Jared's wrist causing it to collide with the side paneling. The gun didn't drop from his hands so he quickly sent a kick into Krit's side and brought the gun up squeezing off a shot.  
  
The bullet grazed Krit's shoulder and caused him to instinctively dodge to the side. Zack leapt from behind the open rear door with his gun ready but Jared was nowhere in sight. Krit shook his head from the initial blindness from the unsilenced muzzle flash. Zack instantly dropped to the ground and just barely saw Jared stand up on the other side of the car which he had just rolled under. Zack slammed the butt of the gun into Krit's shoulder to get him running in the direction of the club which was almost a mile away.  
  
Jared wasn't alone when he started running after the two figures ahead of him in the night. His eyes focused and gathered in light from every available light source to define them more clearly. Thomas and Terrence were running with him and Jules was rushing to find Mira and Steph to then try and catch up in the SUV. Jared was several yards ahead of Thomas and Terrence and continued to push himself further as he closed the gap.  
  
The extra years and training at Manticore were paying off as soon Jared could hear the conditioned breathing of Zack who was just a few feet behind Krit. Something set Jared's internal alarm off and he instantly started to focus on Zack. He instantly took note that Zack had noticeably slowed and that his back had hunched over. It was then Jared noticed that Zack's legs had tightened.  
  
Jared threw himself on the ground moments before Zack even turned around and sprayed several shots behind him. He quickly spun back around and took off again. Jared could feel blood on the side of his face and his right arm from where he had hit the asphalt. He pushed himself up and continued to run after Zack but he could see it was almost too late. Krit was already on a motorcycle and as Zack got on they sped off into the distance. 


	20. On The Move

Logan held the bag of ice to his head as he leaned against the wall. Max was ignoring him and sat two feet away staring at Jacen. He wasn't feeling guilty anymore for giving away information on Krit even though he could sense Max was still mad about it. All he felt was elation that she had chosen to stay with him.  
  
On the couch in the center of the room was where Wren lay. Her feet stuck out over the end as she laid with her head resting in Jacen's lap as he stroked his hands through her hair. Max could hear them talking but decided to tune out and give them their privacy even though a nagging in the back of her mind was jealous of the attention Wren was receiving.  
  
Looking up into Jacen's deep, blue eyes Wren asked, "You've always been looking out for us haven't you? Even when we were young you were looking for ways to escape. That's why you're so dedicated to finding Zack isn't it?"  
  
The small smile on Jacen's face melted away and he nodded, "I would think that's pretty obvious by now. It's only a matter of time before we'll be staring down the barrel of a gun and I don't want that for you or any of us. That's why I planned to escape so many years ago."  
  
Wren pulled herself up and sat next to Jacen, "Then why are we still working for Manticore?"  
  
A wide grin spread across Jacen's features and Wren noticed how attractive he was when he smiled, Max also noticed from across the room, "We aren't anymore."  
  
Wren's dark eyes deepened and she brushed her hair away from her face, "I don't think I understand."  
  
Jacen was staring off at Max but he wasn't really seeing her. He was focused on his thoughts and plans which were still laid into his mind, "We take them to the drop point and we leave. It'll be a smack in Lydecker's face that we did what he thought we couldn't do by bringing them in alive. Then that open palm will be a closed fist when we leave."  
  
Following in the direction Jacen was staring off to, Wren found Max. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Max look at her with a look of shock on her face. Wren knew that she had hear what they had said and a sweet smile crossed her lips at the thought of bringing Max into Manticore. Jacen shook himself out of his daze and looked out the window, "Shouldn't be too long before the others are here. I think when they arrive we should head off to base and wait for Zack to come rescue them."  
  
Wren slowly stood up and brushed herself off, "I guess I'll go check the other rooms to see if there's anything we could use here."  
  
Jacen looked up at Wren and smiled, "Sounds good. Thanks for listening."  
  
In a quick movement Wren bent over and kissed Jacen's cheek, "No problem. I'm always here for you." With that she moved off into Logan's bedroom.  
  
It was instinctive for Jacen to touch the side of his face where Wren had just kissed. It was something she had done only once or twice before and Jacen wasn't entirely sure if it was just a kiss or if it was something more but it was something he wouldn't let bother him when there were so many other things troubling his mind. He found his eyes roaming the room as he looked for something to occupy his time. He glanced at Logan who was still nursing his head but more importantly his ego at having been knocked out by Zack. A gut feeling told Jacen that Logan felt for Zack the same way Zack felt for Logan, as an enemy in a competition for Max's interest. To Jacen it seemed like Logan was in the lead.  
  
Jacen's eyes flashed from Logan to Max who had stood up and was stretching her back. He unintentionally sized her up as he did with everyone he came across but he found himself noting other things in his mind besides any possible threats. Jacen logged the short lived feeling he had away to examine at a later time. Only a few feelings had driven him at Manticore and attraction wasn't one of them. Even still Jacen felt no remorse for what he had planned for Max and the other X-5.  
  
He moved a bit to the side as Max sat down on the other couch cushion a few inches away from him. Her eyes seemed to reveal a great pain and sadness that only someone like them could have. Jacen's eyes however were quickly freezing to hide any emotion as he always did when talking with anyone but a member of X-6.  
  
"So where's this base of yours?" Max asked innocently.  
  
Jacen knew he shouldn't say anything but he didn't have anything to fear either. As long as Logan was around then she wouldn't be running anywhere. "It's an old federal check point about fifteen miles east. Back before the pulse it was used as a waypoint for buses carrying inmates to Oregon State Penitentiary. Sort of like a gas station and small office building with a little bunker underneath. Not very secure but it's a nice secluded place."  
  
A small smiled formed on Max's lips and in her eyes, "I see you do your homework."  
  
"Why take chances?" Jacen countered. He knew she was only asking questions out of curiosity and boredom since she was still giving Logan the cold shoulder. Using his peripheral vision Jacen could see Logan staring at them but his face hid any emotion he was feeling. Jacen decided then that Logan must have had practice in dealing with pain to hide his emotions as well as he did.  
  
"Will Lydecker be there?" Max asked, her voice tinged with sadness but also hope.  
  
"No. He's not getting involved with this mission for some reason. I kept getting the feeling that he didn't want this mission to go through which leads me to suspect he isn't the all powerful ruler he wants us to think. You'll be handed over to Caine and Freedon. They'll take you back to Manticore while we search for the others."  
  
"Freedon and Caine? Who are they?" Max asked as her curiosity rose.  
  
"That's right. Classes were completely segregated before you left. They are the only survivors of X-4. Completely loyal to Lydecker through and through. Then there was X-3 and rumor has it they were wiped out. I think they were nomilies." Jacen shook his head and corrected himself, "Anomalies."  
  
"And X-7?" Max asked eagerly in hope of learning more about her past.  
  
"That I don't know. They might have moved on and already be out in the world taking missions. None of us know for sure. Maybe at a different facility."  
  
"How do you know so much about what goes on at Manticore?" Max asked inquisitively as she swung her feet onto the couch and crossed them in front of her to look directly at Jacen.  
  
Jacen smiled as thoughts and memories surfaced in his mind as he replied, "Seth is one of the most stealthily people I've ever seen. He can get in and out of nowhere without being seen. At Manticore he would follow scientists or guards when we were getting examined or out on patrol."  
  
"Are there any others at Manticore now?" Max added, totally enraptured with Jacen's every word.  
  
"Yes, three others classes are there. Two full classes and one small class. All of them are younger than each other by a few years. They were the last to be born before X-5 escaped and most of the funding for Manticore was cut. After that most of the teachers and scientists were sent elsewhere." Jacen looked as if he was about to continue but then stopped himself and looked back at Max.  
  
Max looked back at Jacen and finally had to ask the question that was nagging in her mind, "If you're not going back to Manticore then why take us back? You know why we want freedom."  
  
Jacen could sense the sadness in his voice but he remained stoic, "Each one of you will not only prove to Lydecker that we are better than he is and it will serve as another stab at Zack for what he did to us. I would do anything to make Zack pay for the ten years we spent at Manticore because of him."  
  
Nodding sadly Max decided not to pursue the subject. She still held hope that Jacen would let them go but she knew he wouldn't do the same for Zack. It was then that Max heard a soft whirring noise from outside the window. She looked around Jacen to see a hover drone floating just outside the window and staring in at them. Jacen noticed Max staring around him and turned around to see the hover drone.  
  
Wren came out of the back rooms carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder of things she had found in the apartment that could be useful in some way. She accidentally dropped the bag as she saw the hoverdrone for the first time. The camera quickly turned to her and then backed away and sped off into the night.  
  
Leaping off the couch Jacen started gathering their gear, "Anyone care to clue me in on what that was?"  
  
Max got up as well and moved over to Logan, "It's a hoverdrone. It's used for security throughout the city. Manticore maybe?"  
  
Jacen shook his head and silently cursed to himself, "No. I broke the security door downstairs. It must have just been responding to that and saw the broken windows. Either way we should be ready to go when the others get here."  
  
Max lowered down in front of Logan and for a moment the two just stared into each others eyes. Logan's went from regretful to hopeful as he watched Max's eyes shift from forgiving to almost loving. She gently lifted Logan up and helped him into his wheelchair. As Max stood up straight she again caught his eyes as he stared up at her. She could sense his hatred for the wheel chair but also something more. Something in his eyes that was meant only for her and it made her feel like crying. Not out of sadness or of joy but out of the emotion that he gave her in just one look.  
  
She quickly stepped next to Logan and looked away from him trying not to break down in front of Jacen and especially not in front of Wren who eyed her constantly. Max couldn't see why but she could feel a hatred for her emanating from her. It scared her that someone could hate her that deeply and yet she didn't know why.  
  
Jacen was busy pushing the remaining zip cords into a duffel bag along with the vests and harnesses when the door to the penthouse opened and Mira stepped in followed by Jared and Terrence. The first thing Jacen noticed was the dried blood that Jared was brushing off from several small cuts on his face. The second thing he noticed as looks of disappointment and sadness on their faces.  
  
Max watched as Jacen stepped over towards them with a smile on his face that she assumed was to comfort them from the loss in their recovery of Krit which was obvious from the looks on their faces. She watched as the smile faded into a deep sadness and then watched in utter fear as Jacen's jaw clenched shut and his hands gripped tightly into fists. His eyes became cold and despondent and focused somewhere that only he could see. He said a few words to Mira and she left with Wren out into the hallway. Terrence shortly followed after briefly saying something to Jared.  
  
He was still fuming as he walked over to Max. Jared stood near the door with a look of shock and uncertainty. Max's eyes scanned back and forth as she tried to analyze the situation and a quick glance down to Logan revealed that he too was confused by what was going on.  
  
Jacen walked around the living room in heavy steps. His arms were straight down his side and he looked like he was looking for something to hit. Something to vent upon and completely destroy. Max nearly jumped out of her skin and she felt Logan almost jump out of his wheel chair as Jacen slammed his fist into the wall and it broke through. He pulled his hand out of the wall and slammed it in again. Over and over until there were almost ten holes in the wall.  
  
He then turned and it seemed his anger was still raging but Jacen struggled to keep it under control. Max could sense that the anger was laced with a great sadness and suddenly she knew something was wrong. Something that even she didn't want to happen. Jacen stepped over towards Max, his fists still clenching and unclenching. His jaw set firm.  
  
"Get up. We're leaving now." Jacen stated in a low growl. It sent a shiver up Max's spine and it was the first time she truly feared Jacen.  
  
"What's wrong," Max asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Jacen had almost turned around but at the sound of her voice he swung back around causing Max to flinch at what she thought would be a strike from his fist. However, Jacen just stared into her. "Thomas is dead. Zack killed him while trying to escape."  
  
Suddenly Max phased out from where she was as visions of Zack flooded to her. She could hardly believe what she was hearing even though she knew it to be true. Just an hour earlier she had stopped him from killing Wren but instead he killed Thomas. She felt ashamed to even know Zack. It was moments like this that had created her loathing for guns.  
  
She was snapped out of reality at the sound of Jared's voice, "Will someone be visiting you tomorrow?"  
  
Max shook her head and was about to question what he said when she noticed that he was speaking to Logan, "My trainer comes in every afternoon. Why?"  
  
Jared looked back and saw Terrence bringing up the tracker from their van as well as some other equipment they were dropping off in order to accommodate for their new burdens. He then looked back at Logan but not before glancing at Max, "You're staying here. She's coming with us."  
  
Max instantly clung to the arm of Logan's wheel chair not wanting to go. Jared noticed her apprehension and spoke in a soft, understanding voice, "It's either that or we take him a long and he's sent where you go. I don't think you want that for him."  
  
Logan was about to object when Max put a finger to his lips and kneeled in front of him, "Don't say anything. Just don't. I don't want you to get hurt too. It's better this way and I'm not going to hear otherwise." Logan nodded at her and wondered who she was trying to convince.  
  
Max was about to turn away when suddenly she turned back and kissed Logan. He almost pulled back at the touch of her lips but was quickly consumed with desire as he kissed back. It was a moment he wanted to last forever but before he could say anything Jacen was leading her into the hallway and Jared was wrapping his arms and legs to the wheelchair with a leftover zip cord.  
  
She couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of Logan but Max was instantly plunged back into her current situation as she felt a pair of handcuffs wrap around her wrists again. She looked to Jacen with a questioning look on her face, "I know you want Zack. So how is disappearing going to help you?"  
  
Jacen kept his eyes forward as they stepped onto the elevator, "He'll find us the same way we found you." Jacen held up her arms and the chain between the handcuffs rattled. It was then she realized that they held a tracking device and that was why they had left the scanner at Logan's apartment.  
  
Glancing back at the doorway Jared turned to Logan and knotted off the cord and stood back smiling. Logan looked up at him and was about to question when Jared shook his head. "You're a lucky man Logan Cale. I know you will but try not to worry about her. If I know Jacen she'll be back soon unless she tries to stop him. The question you'll have to ask yourself is whether or not she'll try and stop Jacen to save Zack."  
  
Jared didn't even stay for a reply but walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving Logan suddenly alone and still shocked by what had happened in the past two minutes. His first instinct was to lick his lips at the thought of Max's lips pressed against his but his second thought quickly shattered his vision of Max. He knew Max would try and save Zack. 


	21. Confessions

Krit was already slowing down by the time Zack tapped on his shoulder and signaled for him to pull over. They shuddered to a stop on Zack's motorcycle and Krit quickly got off while Zack took his time. Krit could tell that something was eating away at Zack but he didn't want to push it. Zack was always quick to lecture about letting feelings get in the way of survival.  
  
"If I were to ask your advice on a situation," Zack suddenly stated, "would you think less of me?"  
  
Krit almost tripped backwards over the curb but quickly recovered himself, "The great and all knowing Zack needing help from me?"  
  
Zack shook his head and Krit could tell he was about to return to his stoic self when he interjected again, "Zack, just ask me. Everyone needs help sometimes. Just the first I've ever heard that you needed it."  
  
Zack sat on the curb and looked up into the night sky as he spoke, "Zane and Syl are in the custody of the X-6. The problem is that if we go and save them then we have to go and save Max."  
  
Sitting down on the curb Krit tried to restate the words in his mind as he didn't quite understand what the problem was, "Why is that a problem?"  
  
"Max doesn't want to be saved. Her judgment is so clouded that I couldn't even get her to escape when I did." Zack sighed and looked down at the ground, "Do you think I failed her?"  
  
Krit knew he didn't know the specifics of the situation but he figured he should just tell Zack what he needed to hear, "It's not your fault if she's straying from your orders. We're supposed to keep moving and from what you've said of Max she's chosen to stay in Seattle several times. She brought this on herself."  
  
Zack stretched his feet out from the curb and decided that he needed to get a few things off his chest. Krit just nodded along patiently as he ingested the information about the escape and X-6, Jacen, Max, and Logan. He listened for almost thirty minutes before Zack finally stopped and went silent. He wasn't sure what he should say. Suddenly he learned that Zack had betrayed the closest thing the X-5 had to family and yet he still held deep respect that he would do that to save X-5.  
  
Finally, shaking his head, Krit stood up and held out his hand for Zack to take. Zack stood up with Krit's help and Krit just looked into Zack's face, "We're going to get Zane and Syl. Max can come if she wants to. You've always been there for us and now it's my time to be there for you. Let's go big brother. We've got a lot to do."  
  
Zack sighed in relief and smiled that Krit understood what Max couldn't. Krit smiled even though in his head he held nagging doubts that he tried to crush with loyalty and brotherhood. Straddling the motorcycle behind Zack they were quickly on their way to Logan's apartment. 


	22. Palpable Tension

"I'm not seeing anything Zack," Krit exclaimed as he looked through the binoculars over to the sixteenth story penthouse. "I can see the place you're talking about. Windows smashed in..... general mess of the place.... but nobodies home."  
  
The binoculars were taken from his hands as Zack looked through and his jaw went firm, "You're right."  
  
Krit nodded knowingly, "I usually am. You just don't listen."  
  
Zack shot him a glare and looked back through the binoculars, "I think I'm going to check it out. I'll see if I can get into there from the floor below. Try and surprise anyone in case it's a trap." Zack looked to Krit, "Stay here. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Before Krit could complain Zack was already heading for the door heading from the roof to the stairs and down to the street. "Yes, your majesty," Krit said to himself as he waited several moments before descending the stairs after him. He continued to talk to himself as he went, "Wait here, do this, do that. My time to do something useful."  
  
Zack had sat at the open window for almost fifteen minutes listening for noise but he couldn't hear anything over the howl of the wind. He finally decided that Krit was right and he started to climb to the penthouse. He gritted his teeth as the thick glass from the windows cut into his fingers. He pulled himself up easily and stood up brushing himself off.  
  
"Nice of you to show up," Krit stated matter-of-factly.   
  
Zack looked from Krit who was sitting on the couch and then to Logan who was tied in his wheel chair in front of his desk. "I thought I told you to stay put. How'd you get here?"  
  
A small smile spread across Krit's features as he kept his eyes on Logan because he didn't want to see Zack's face when he spoke, "There was a convenient doorway and elevator just outside the apartment door. Imagine that. Glad I didn't waste my time climbing through the window."  
  
Logan couldn't suppress a smile at Krit's innocent sarcasm and it didn't go unnoticed by Zack, "What the hell happened here? I guess we can all thank you that they took Max and are on their way to Manticore."  
  
Gripping his hands in an attempt to restrain his anger, Logan spoke through gritted teeth, "They didn't go back to Manticore. They took Max wherever they're holding Syl and Zane. I'm guessing that the tracker over in that corner will lead you in the right direction."  
  
Zack looked over to the tracker and immediately turned it on and began calibrating it. Krit looked over to Logan and smiled winningly, "You all met?"  
  
"Something like that. I guess you could say Zack's a big fan of my work. The name's Logan."  
  
"Krit," he extended his hand to shake Logan's and then laughed to himself as he remembered that Logan was tied to the chair. "Should I let him out Zack?"  
  
Zack was so preoccupied with the tracker that it took him a moment to look up, he had a look of anger on his face and both Krit and Logan knew who it was directed to, "Keep him in that chair."  
  
Shrugging, Krit stood up and looked down at the tracker as Zack tried to make sense of it, "Is it just me or is this really useless?" Krit stated before leaning against the wall.  
  
"The tracker is only useful if you're near the tracking device. It's used so you can follow exactly where the person or vehicle is. The problem is that we can see where they are but we don't know how they got there from here," Zack explained in a very parental manner.  
  
"Or you could just triangulate the street patterns and find out where they are. You know how to do that right?" Logan's voice rang out in the room and the cynicism cut through him visibly.  
  
In just a few steps Zack was next to Logan and with a few cuts from a large military style knife Logan was free. "Do what you have to and hurry. Don't say anything else. You can't walk but we'll see if you can fly."  
  
The threat stung Logan as he maneuvered in front of his computer and started typing. It was bad enough that he had to face his own disability without Zack pointing it out. In a matter of minutes Logan had already triangulated the position of the tracking device and showed Zack exactly where it was coming from.  
  
Krit stayed silent throughout the process and finally spoke up, "Doesn't it seem a little odd? The whole tracker and tracking device. Just seems a little too much like a trap."  
  
A serious look from Zack shut Krit up as he replied, "Of course it's a trap. Doesn't mean we aren't going."  
  
Zack had already locked the directions away in his memory and he signaled for Krit to follow him as he walked to the door. Just before his hand reached the handle a voice rang out behind him, "Your welcome."  
  
Several moments of silence past and the tension was palpable. Zack looked as if he was about to turn around but simply stepped out into the hallway and towards the elevator. Before leaving Krit looked back at Logan and nodded towards Zack and shrugged. Then he mouthed the words "Thank you" and followed Zack.  
  
Logan sighed as he looked at his legs and cursed his luck once more before turning back to his computer and setting his mind to the task of finding some way he could help Max from where he was. 


	23. Speeding To Destiny

It had been a long day and a lot of hard work but Lydecker was feeling proud that he had been able to do everything that he had to do without anyone else finding out about it. Two squads of military grunts were driving towards Seattle with him in several Hummers. It was only a matter of time before they reached X-6's base of operations but Lydecker still tried using the radio to reach Caine to no avail.  
  
"Lydecker to Point Martyr, come in Point Martyr." Lydecker hadn't been able to get an answer for the past two hours but he still continued to try.   
  
Finally he heard a garbled response, "....oint Mart.... ere... ver..... you.... ear..... me?"  
  
Lydecker quickly picked up the receiver and spoke as loud and as clear as possible, "Point Martyr this is Lydecker. I am en route to your position. E.T.A. is forty-five minutes. Over."  
  
He listened for a reply but all he heard was static. Lydecker wasn't sure if he'd rather them know he was coming or not. Something deep down told him that X-6 were going to try and escape and these thoughts were only fueled by the message he had found in the barracks back at Manticore. However this didn't explain why the X-6 had already brought in two of the rogue X-5. If they were planning on leaving then why would they follow their orders first?  
  
It was something that Lydecker would be puzzling over until he found out the answers himself. The key to his plan would be to play the innocent and suspect nothing of them in hopes they would try and take him by surprise but he would be ready. While this is what he had expected to happen it was imperative that Madame X didn't hear anything of this or she might assume full command of Manticore and lock him out. That was the last thing that Lydecker needed at this point.  
  
It was shaping up to be a longer night than he had planned as he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one in the morning. Suddenly he heard the roar of a motorcycle breeze past the short row of Hummers on the empty road and it troubled Lydecker but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly bothered him about it. With a deep sigh he settled down and rolled over his plans on how this evening would finish.  
  
Brin swerved back into the middle lane after passing the row of Hummers and she gunned the engine to her Hayabusa. She could tell she was breaking one-fifty but she didn't need to look at the speedometer to realize it. She knew that with a little luck she could have all of this finished and wrapped up with enough time to prove to Madame X that she was worthy of being her personal soldier. A smile spread across her lips as the world rushed around her. Not only would she be getting rid of Lydecker but she'd be getting rid of X-5 as well. Too bad the X-6 had to get in the way of it all but that wasn't Brin's concern. Madame X had already given the orders. 


	24. Sudden Downpour

Jacen stepped onto the metal grating and listened as the other footsteps of his brothers and sisters followed him down the corridor. They were six feet underground and the irony did not escape him as he carried the front straps to the stretcher on which Thomas's now cold body lay. It was at times like this that someone would examine the path they had taken and question their motives. Jacen's hatred now ran deeper and colder to the point that his only release from it was to swim stronger and faster to the bottom.  
  
The lights inside the control room flashed in front of his eyes as the doors slid open and they walked through. Sitting at the console were Caine and Freedon who stood up as a sign of respect between two soldiers. Jacen looked back at Jared who took the straps of the stretcher and carried the body with Steph off and down to the small morgue three feet deeper into the complex. Both Freedon and Caine watched the two, three including Thomas, leave and instantly knew what had happened. Their eyes quickly landed on Max who was feeling a deep sense of fear that she was now more out of control than ever before.  
  
Jacen looked back at her and his eyes seemed to be more cold and despondent since they first had met. Like they had never spoken or shared any connection. It was obvious to her that she was once again another roadblock to breaking Zack down. Wren nudged her towards the cell door and Max glanced over seeing two other figures in the darkness of the second cell in the room. Before she could get a good look Wren shoved her hard into the cell and against the back wall.  
  
"X-5 452 is now in custody. Please make a note of it and include it with your next report to Lydecker," Jacen stated before turning around and motioning for the others to head back upstairs where they could stay at the old guard barracks.  
  
After all the others had left Jacen went to ascend with them when a voice behind him sounded, "Lydecker is on his way."  
  
Jacen stopped dead in his tracks and quickly, instinctively, masked his face of all emotion before turning around, "What?"  
  
"Lydecker will be here in less than thirty minutes. He called on his way here," Caine stated as his dark brown eyes searched Jacen for emotion. Jacen could sense Freedon's sky blue eyes doing the same.  
  
"Good. Then he will be able to take the X-5's back himself," Jacen blankly stated before turning around and stepping up the stairs. Freedon scratched his head through his short blonde hair and sat back down.  
  
Caine waited until Jacen had completely gone before looking over his shoulder at Max who was sitting on the cot in her cell, "Looks like you're going home." Caine smiled, brushing his black hair from his eyes before turning back to the security cameras.  
  
Upstairs Jacen sat next to Jared and Wren at the very end of the long table where they were all eating. Jacen started consuming his rations almost instinctively knowing he had to keep his energy up as he thought how he would tell them that Lydecker was coming. "Lydecker is on his way," Jacen suddenly stated. Cunning vocal tactics, he thought to himself.  
  
Seth looked up surprised but the others were far from shocked and kept on eating, barely nodding in acknowledgment. Jacen noticed Seth staring at him through his gray eyes and nodded for him to follow him up to the tower. Jared finished the last of his food and made his way up the ladder to the very top of the guard tower as the others tried to get some rest on the cots.  
  
He looked down at the abandoned buildings and his mind began digesting his surroundings just as they had done three days earlier when he had first staked out this position. He looked down at an old building that he assumed was used for repairing the buses that carried the convicts to their fate. There was an old gas station right next to it with tanks for propane and natural gas off to the side. He sighed into the night air and watched his breath rise as the first drops of rain started to hit the aluminum roof. He began scanning the ground and counting the feet and he smiled noticing that the control room and under ground cells were below the gas station. Ingenious design, he thought to himself but was cut short as he felt Seth's presence in the very small tower.  
  
Seth hadn't made a single sound ascending the ladder but as he leaned against the corner and looked out over the ground that was starting to dampen from rain he sighed. "It's all coming down tonight isn't it?" Seth suddenly asked almost catching Jacen off guard.   
  
Jacen leaned out over the side and voiced his thoughts, "Lydecker won't make this easy on us. Zack will be hear soon too. It's all coming together at the same time. Not the way I like to deal with things but we can work through this."  
  
Seth nodded and leaned over the side next to his brother, "You should let the others know of your plans to leave Manticore."  
  
He knew that he should be shocked but Jacen wasn't even remotely surprised that Seth knew what was on his mind. "You're right of course. We'll have to let them know before Lydecker gets here."  
  
"Caine and Freedon...." Seth trailed off.  
  
Jacen sighed and sat up on the railing, tottering precariously on the edge knowing that even he would at least be severely injured from the fall, "I don't want them hurt. They're not one of us but they are one of us."  
  
Nodding almost to himself Seth spoke up, "I know what you mean. They took Thomas down to the morgue and put him in one of those lockers. They're supposed to keep the body well preserved and I guess it works cause Jared said there were four other bodies that had been left in there. Anyway, I figure when this is over you'll want to give him a proper burial."  
  
"Yeah. We might have to leave him here for now when we escape but we'll come back for him. I swear it."  
  
"What about the other X-5?" Seth asked cautiously.  
  
It took a few moments of Jacen thinking before responding, "We'll let them go when the time is right. It'll add to the confusion but it'll be in our favor. Might just be enough for Lydecker to go chasing after them leaving us time to leave. We'll still have caught them and we'll still be able to escape. Our primary goals will stay intact and they'll get to leave too."  
  
Seth smiled thankfully knowing that they wouldn't get hurt. The last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt when they had never done any harm to any of them.  
  
"The problem is with Zack," Jacen stated coldly. "If they protect him then I'll do what it takes."  
  
"I understand," Seth replied unemotionally. Inside he was seething at the thought of Zack. It was weird, even though it was Jacen who had ultimately been betrayed by Zack, every single one of the X-6 held a special place of contempt for Zack and what he had done. For Seth he only held it inside because he knew he would need to draw off that hatred in order to carry out the mission.  
  
The two of them finally climbed down the ladder which brought them back inside the warehouse so they could talk to the others. The rain was starting to curb and stay at just a light drizzle but the gathering clouds would bring heavier rains. The tower distorted and became out of focus as Brin zoomed out and scanned the area one more time. 


	25. Feeling Helpless

Logan looked through the glass of water in his hand and looked at his apartment through the wavy effects the water caused. He rolled back over to his computer and took a look at the overhead map he had of the federal check point where the tracking device had stopped. He glanced over at the time he had before the TelNet satellite moved out of position and he would have to wait another twenty minutes for a Department of Defense satellite to pass over the area. This satellite would allow a better angle around the cloud cover and also allow him to pick up heat signatures but the wait was killing him. Even when he was able to see what was going on he still didn't know what he would do.  
  
His wheelchair crunched over the broken glass in the room and he could feel the wind rush over him. It was starting to rain outside and he wondered what he would do about the broken windows. It seemed so trivial though. Here he was powerless to help Max and instead of looking for ways to help he was trying to not think of her. He knew it was impossible and he looked back at the monitor and told himself that he wouldn't move until he thought of something useful.  
  
Before Logan knew it the D.O.D. satellite came into view and he now could see most of the complex. He was surprised to find only one heat signature that seemed to be guarding the building but he became even more surprised when he saw another heat signature following the patrolling guard. Logan wondered if it was Zack trying to infiltrate the premises and suddenly he hoped that he wouldn't kill any of the X-6. To him they were nothing but enemies but he knew they were more to Max. That meant they had to be more to him.  
  
Logan watched the two figures circle for some time when suddenly the one figure rushed behind the other. The two signatures merged and Logan could only assume that some sort of struggle or interaction was going on. These two heat sources stayed together for a few minutes before moving off in the same direction and too close together to identify. Theories ran through Logan's head but the most obvious one was that Zack had taken out one of the X-6 and had dragged them off into the bushes.   
  
Looking back at the building Logan noticed another guard coming around the side and that he would be where Zack had attacked the guard in a few minutes. Logan found himself on the edge of his seat and felt slightly ashamed that he was actually getting some entertainment value out of this. Suddenly off to the side he saw several large vehicles with multiple heat sources driving on to the scene. They began to circle the building and one parked right where Zack had been. Suddenly Zack was no longer there and Logan couldn't find his heat signature anywhere.  
  
A bright flash caused Logan to reel back from the screen and he knew an explosion had been set off where the guard had been patrolling. Suddenly the other guard came rushing around the corner to see what the sound had been and then went running back into the building. Logan could only think that Lydecker would arrive in Hummers but why would he be cutting off the area and why would he be setting off explosions near the building?  
  
Logan took off his glasses briefly to rub his eyes and then put them back on. The cloud cover was slowly starting to creep across the screen and he knew in a few moments he would lose the picture. The explosion had left dozens of heat sources and combined with the incoming soldiers it was hard to tell what was going on. The only way to tell if a heat source was from a fire was when it would be extinguished by the rain that Logan realized must be coming down heavily in that area.  
  
Finally the cloud cover completely covered the screen and Logan backed away from the computer. He rolled over to the table where he was working on the exoskeleton and tried to work on it but finally gave up and started thinking about Max. His mind wouldn't just let him forget about her that easily. Logan promised himself that if she made it out of this he would tell her how he felt but just as Logan promised himself this another thought ran through his head. How exactly did he feel about her? 


	26. No Time To Rationalize

The rain was coming down harder now and Mira pulled her jacket tighter around her. She wasn't cold necessarily as something in her genes pretty much cancelled that sensation out but she didn't exactly enjoy getting wet. She had been standing there for the past five minutes and her mind dwelled on all that had happened that night. In such a short time her life had changed dramatically.  
  
She was surprised at first by Jacen's decision to leave Manticore even though Lydecker was on his way and she felt fear for the first time at what might happen to them if they were caught. Deep down Mira was immensely relieved to be leaving the confines of Manticore. She desired so much to see the world and travel. Inside she felt like she had only seen the worst that the world had to offer and she wanted to see it all.  
  
She knew Jared would be back around in only a few minutes to relieve her so she could go back inside but she tried not to think about time and just thought about all the good things that leaving Manticore would bring. At first Mira would want to stay in Seattle and learn more about Max who she admired for all of her courage. Mira could tell that Wren had a hatred for Max but she wondered if it was simply Manticore bred or something deeper. In the end Mira had never had much of a relationship with Wren who was always more content to follow Jacen or Terrence around.  
  
Mira heard a sound from behind her near the building and she quickly turned around but found nothing. Her eyes scanned in the darkness and gathered in light from the lights on the building wall but she couldn't find anything. She turned the safety on her Ingram off and started to walk closer to the building for a better look. Suddenly her feet were knocked out from under her and she crashed into the ground.  
  
Flipping up she turned to her assailant but her attacker wore a ski mask and concealing clothing. Mira blocked another kick from her attacker and brought up her Mac10. A quick spray caused her attacker to dive to the side and Mira was shocked at the speed the attacker possessed. It was then she realized that her attacker must be one of the X-5. She knew Zack and Krit would be in the area but she could tell that the person in front of her was not Zack but smaller and had a lithe body.   
  
"You must be Krit, you can't dodge bullets forever," Mira yelled into the wind as she sent off another spray causing her attacker to dive onto the ground and rolling away. Mira smiled and aimed exactly where Krit would be landing. She fingered the trigger and smiled when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her arms went numb and she dropped her gun and collapsed to her knees.  
  
The figure walked towards her and Mira could see a tranquilizer gun in their hand just before dropping to the ground and blacking out.  
  
Jared knew he was a couple minutes late but he had spent a few minutes loading up any materials they'd need when on the run. Jared didn't want them to be unprepared so he tried to do what he could do be helpful. He wasn't exactly surprised by the announcement but he thought it was extremely risky to make a run for it when Lydecker was on his way.  
  
As he rounded the corner Jared found himself adjusting the lack of light on this side of the building. It was then he noticed several Hummers with Manticore Special Ops piling out. Jared looked to where Mira was when an explosion sent him stumbling backwards. From the light of the fire he could see Lydecker and several men rushing towards the building. Jared's eyes widened at the horror of what had just happened before him. He couldn't believe that Lydecker would kill one of his kids and suddenly the realization set in that Lydecker was here to do more than just take control of the situation.  
  
Jared was already running into the building and as he slammed the doors to the barracks open he couldn't even stop himself to rationalize before shouting out, "Lydecker just killed Mira." 


	27. Perfect Timing

Brin had been watching Mira for the past five minutes and in her mind she chided her at being such a poor guard. She could tell that Mira was off somewhere else mentally and Brin decided that she would make as good a subject as any. Brin knew she had to work fast in order to get away before Lydecker showed up but she had to plan this just right.  
  
Picking up a round stone, Brin hurled it over Mira and waited for it to hit the side of the building. She watched Mira swirl around towards the building and a smile almost formed on her face. It was amazing how they could have the same training and yet they could be so stupid. Brin slowly started to sneak up on Mira and she checked to make sure her tranquilizer gun was ready for use.  
  
Mira had pulled out her Ingram Mac10 and Brin knew she'd have to go for a fast takedown or risk facing the barrel of that machine-gun. With just feet left between them, Brin rushed forward and swept Mira's feet our from under her. Brin took a step back to watch Mira hit the ground but that was her first mistake. Mira was already up and looking at her.  
  
Brin swiftly brought her foot up to Mira's side but she blocked it easily. Mira already was bringing up her Mac10 and she sprayed off several shots that Brin easily dodged. She was already up and maneuvering closer when Mira shouted out over the wind and rain, "You must be Krit, you can't dodge bullets forever." A smile appeared on Brin's masked face at Mira's ignorance but quickly faded as she was forced to dive and roll to dodge another spray from Mira's gun.  
  
She could see Mira aiming to where she was rolling to but Brin was already pulling out her tranquilizer gun and sighting down even before she stopped. In less then a second Brin fired and Mira dropped the gun while falling to her knees. Brin stepped towards Mira and looked down at her smiling before turning on her secure channel com unit. She made sure there were no others on the wavelength before speaking, "Nest this is Hawk. Come in Nest, over."  
  
A woman's voice quickly replied, "Hawk this is Nest. What is your status? Over."  
  
Chills went up Brin's spine at the sound of Renfro's voice, "I have one of the X-6's in my custody. Lydecker should be here any moment. Should I proceed with the mission or turn back? Over."  
  
Brin could almost hear Renfro smile over the com as she spoke, "You've done well Hawk. Come home and bring your friend with you. You know what to do, over."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Initiating plan Omega, over." Brin removed the com from her ear and placed it in a pouch on her belt. She removed a satchel from her back and set the timer on it for two minutes. Her eyes lit up at knowing she only had a limited time to do what she had to do. Quickly picking Mira up she rushed over to her Hayabusa just several yards away.  
  
Brin knew this would be tricky as she positioned Mira, who was still unconscious, on the back of the bike and climbed on. She quickly used the straps on her back to lock Mira onto the bike to prevent her from falling off. By Brin's calculations she still had two hours before she would have to put Mira under again. Gunning the engine she shot off away from the complex and away from the main road onto a service entrance to the facility.  
  
She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Lydecker and his troops piling out of their Hummers and she saw a lone figure round the corner. The explosion lit up the night sky and Brin smiled at how well the situation went. The figure in the distance ran back around to the entrance of the barracks as Lydecker and his men ran around in confusion. 


	28. Whatever It Takes

Freedon and Caine were rushing up from the security console downstairs when they heard Jared shout out. They burst through the door at the top of the stairs and rushed over to Jared who was circled by the X-6's. He sat on one of the benches rubbing his eyes and trying to make complete sense of what happened but it was still ringing in his head that Lydecker had just killed Mira. He couldn't even handle that knowledge and his mind just wouldn't comprehend that Lydecker would have killed her for any reason. Even though he was always the overbearing overlord they had always gotten the sense that he secretly cared for them.  
  
Jacen looked over to Wren and nodded to the ladder leading up to the tower, "Wren, keep an eye out for Lydecker or any other movement on the compound side. Just to make sure he isn't sealing off the perimeter." Jacen was already up and throwing their gear next to the backdoor until it was almost waist high. Taking the last of their C4 he rolled it flat and pressed it around the door lock and then locked the door with the combined weight of their bags ensuring that the blast would focus out the door.  
  
Wren watched Jacen for a few moments on the ladder and a smile formed on her usually serious features. He was always taking control and knew exactly what to do. She wondered if he would ever let anything happen to them without sacrificing himself to stop it. Then Wren's eyes narrowed and she ascended the stairs as she thought about the attention he had been giving Max.  
  
"That should make sure our back is covered. We're going to get out of here." Jacen was moving towards the stairs leading to the cells when he continued, "We're letting them go. It'll be a useful diversion. Zack goes with us," everyone just watched him move around and nodded to his orders until Freedon snapped out of his shock.  
  
Before Jacen could reach the stairs a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "I can't let you do this Jacen," Freedon plainly stated and Caine stepped behind him to back him up.  
  
Jacen looked at Freedon with an insulted look on his face and then looked past him to the X-6's who were beginning to gather behind them. He looked back into Freedon's eyes which had just turned to the X-6's as well, "I don't think you are in a position to be giving orders X-4 626."  
  
Freedon held his grip on Jacen's shoulder but his eyes visibly weakened knowing that he was outmatched. Being called by your number was always a sign that any sort of brotherhood was about to go out the window and wasn't an idle threat. Freedon finally let go and took a step back, "You know I have to stop you."  
  
Caine stepped next to Freedon, "They're our orders. You would do the same."  
  
Sighing, Jacen open the door and started walking down the stairs before calling out, "Handcuff them. We're taking them running with us and setting them loose. More confusion for the enemy never hurt anyone."  
  
Seth perked up at the sound of Jacen's voice and watched him descend the stair case. It was the first time he had referred to Lydecker as the enemy. A pleased smile spread over Seth's face. He liked the sound of that. Terrence was already handcuffing them together when they heard a loud crash downstairs and Jacen ran up the steps.  
  
"They're gone," was all Jacen said before running back down the stairs and towards the back, underground exit. Seth and the others stood there for a second looking at each other before instinct kicked in and they started rushing down the stairs to follow Jacen. Steph and Jules dragged Caine and Freedon with them as they rushed down the stairs. 


	29. Run For It

Max knew that Syl and Zane couldn't speak back but she could hear their muffled, gagged replies and it was just comforting to know they were there and alive. She decided that talking wasn't going to help any of them and so she sat down on the cot in her cell and stared out the small, barred window and into the night sky. She wondered if somewhere out there Logan might be looking at the same sky. Out there thinking of her.  
  
She shook the thought aside and quelled her feelings for him after deciding that it was something that could wait until later. Max heard yelling from up stairs and Freedon and Caine rushed up to see what it was about. Her mind started to race as her eyes scanned the room for a way to break out of the cell. She knew that she wasn't in any danger but if Syl and Zane were gone then Zack would have no reason to try and rescue them and Jacen wouldn't get a chance to hurt Zack. With Lydecker on his way Max just wanted to get as far away as possible.  
  
Suddenly she watched as the inner door leading to the rear underground entrance opened up and she saw a mirror peak out at the bottom and scan the room. Max stood up and watched as Zack emerged from the long hallway. He looked as if he was about to smile at the sight of Max but quickly caught himself and put on his big brother disappointed look. The last thing Max wanted was another lecture from him.  
  
He quickly picked the locks to the doors with a set of lock picking tools similar to the ones Max used when she was a cat burglar. Max watched as Syl and Zane emerged from their cell and Zack gut their bonds and they removed their gags. They stood at each other smiling but didn't say anything in fear of alerting attention. Zack then opened Max's cell but as she walked out he stood solid in front of her forcing to slide out around him. She got the feeling that he did that just to make her dwell on the fact that it was him there setting her free but Max pushed it aside because she knew this wasn't a time for an argument.  
  
They silently moved as quickly as they could down the metal grating and up the stairs to the rear entrance. Zack hadn't had time to get any serious weaponry but he handed Syl a Heckler and Koch USP pistol and she nodded in return. Zack looked at Max and gave her a glare as if to say that Syl was a real soldier compared to Max's no guns policy. Once again Max brushed it aside and tried to look humble and obedient.  
  
Zack slid the door open silently and suddenly the fresh night air swarmed in and Max had to stop herself from sighing. She snapped out of her euphoric state as Zack held up his hand and pointed off to the left and made the sign for enemy soldiers. He then signaled for them to rush straight ahead into the forest. He held up three fingers and quickly counted down. In an instant the door swung open and the four of them rushed straight out across the edge of the rear of the compound towards the forest.  
  
Max soon heard a loud crash from behind them and she could tell the others heard it too as they pushed harder knowing that they would soon have the X-6's on their trail. They kept a close eye on the Manticore Special Ops troops that were now making their way towards them to control the perimeter but with any luck they would make the forest before they saw them.  
  
Suddenly Jacen burst from the doorway with several others close behind and ran after them. The door slammed into the side of the small bunker of the exit and rang out into the night causing the soldiers just thirty yards away to come rushing over to them shouting and yelling. Max glanced over just as they reached the edge of the forest and saw Lydecker and the troops rushing ahead to cut off Jacen and the others.  
  
Jacen was focused straight ahead on Zack and the X-5's who were just reaching the edge of the forest. However his attention soon faded as Manticore Special Ops arrived and started gathering to block their way. He kept running forward intent on breaking through when he heard Lydecker yell, "Stop them! They're escaping!" 


	30. Can't Be Stopped

In just a moments time everything went from bad to worse. Pandemonium spread through the Manticore Special Ops soldiers as they heard Lydecker's voice rise above the crowd. Jacen and Seth crash through the first group of soldiers with Terrence grabbing Caine and Freedon by the chains between their wrists and flinging them into the oncoming soldiers. Jacen, Jared, and Seth broke through and made it to the forest edge just as Terrence crashed down two soldiers and ran for the forest.  
  
Taking a look back Terrence could see the troops using the butts of their assault rifles on Jules and Steph who were still trying to punch through the growing storm of soldiers. Lydecker was starting to have the guards rush Jules and Steph trying to beat them down when Terrence let out a primal yell and crashed right into several guards knocking them flat. Terrence kicked and hit anything in sight as he listened to Jules and Steph crying out in pain.  
  
Terrence used his elbow directly into a soldiers chest and took his Car-15 and opened fire on the last troops in the way of Jules and Steph. He quickly pulled them up as the soldiers clubbed at him and tried to bring him down. Then a shot rang out from one of the soldiers and the troops started firing on them. Lydecker was rushing around hitting them while yelling, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire! We need them alive!"  
  
When the dust cleared there were more Manticore soldiers on the ground from friendly fire then Lydecker could have imagined. Terrence lay over Steph and Jules trying desperately to shield them. Lydecker could see several bullet wounds in Terrence and he almost lost it at the thought of losing three of his kids. Suddenly Terrence stirred and pushed himself to his knees. He desperately tried to wake Jules and Steph up but it was too late. They had taken too many shots and Steph was already gone.  
  
Jules looked up at Terrence and smiled as she tried to speak. Terrence quickly silenced her and stared into her eyes as they clouded over and closed forever. Terrence's back rose and fell with huge deep breaths as the Special Ops troops took several steps back. He looked up at Lydecker and his brown eyes were narrow slits. His jaw was clenched shut and, with a yell of anger and pain, Terrence hurled himself onto Lydecker and began to lay his fists into him repeatedly.  
  
Terrence repeatedly slammed his fists into Lydecker's ribs and could feel them crack under the force. A shot suddenly rang out and Terrence fell forward onto Lydecker. With a painful push Lydecker pushed Terrence off of him and saw Freedon with a Sig p228 pistol in his hands. His eyes were lined up with the sights but his eyes were hollow and empty. The gun fell from his hands and he backed away to stare at it. He realized that no matter what he did in life nothing would ever redeem him from this moment. Caine stepped behind Freedon and placed a hand on his shoulder knowing how he must feel having killed what they considered a family member.  
  
Lydecker put his fingers to Terrence's neck and looked up in surprise, "He's still alive. Caine, go get a medic. Now!" Caine took off running but Freedon still stared at the bullet wound he had caused on Terrence's right upper back.  
  
Jacen and Jared were running nearly side by side but couldn't find anyone in sight. Jared looked over at Jacen and signaled that he would head east and look for Zack and Jacen nodded. In secret Jacen knew that Zack hadn't gone that way and hoped to find him alone so Jared wouldn't see what he would do to him. Jacen started to put on a burst of speed when suddenly his feet hit resistance and he fell forward with his hands breaking his fall. He stood up and dusted himself off and looked around.  
  
He quickly noticed Max standing ready just behind him. "Get out of here Max," Jacen couldn't look at her as he said it. He stared off in the direction Zack had run off too. "I don't want anything to happen to you. This is between me and Zack."  
  
"You know I can't let you do that," Max responded a look of sadness on her face. She didn't want to protect Zack after what he had done but she didn't have a choice. Zack had always been there for her and the X-5's.  
  
Jacen sighed as he turned around to face Max, "I knew this would come. For what it's worth I couldn't send you back to Manticore. Not after what has happened here."  
  
Max nodded, "I know. It's not too late for you to get out of here. Run away."  
  
"No," Jacen almost yelled, "this isn't over. Why are you protecting him? Look at everything he's done." Jacen's voice was rising without him even realizing it. "It won't stop with us. You know what he's capable of. Look at what happened to Logan. It's only a matter of time before his selfishness consumes you too."  
  
"He's my brother," Max calmly responded.  
  
"Really? Tell him that. With the way he looks at you it seems that it won't be the first time he'll attack Logan."  
  
"Zack would never do that and Logan is just a friend."  
  
Jacen laughed shaking his head, "All this time away from Manticore and you still haven't stopped masking your feelings and hiding the truth. So, are you going to try and stop me?"  
  
Max looked up into Jacen's deep, blue eyes, "I have to."  
  
Jacen nodded, "Let's make this fast. Zack already has a head start."  
  
Both Max and Jacen rushed forward and began throwing kicks and punches. Jacen tried to take Max down with one solid punch but she kept dodging and sending quick jabs into his stomach and face. This went on for a few minutes before he finally connected with a kick to Max's face that sent her spinning and cartwheeling away. She landed several yards away and motioned for Jacen to come closer.  
  
Jacen rushed forward eager to put her out and continue after Zack knowing he didn't have much time. Max dodged to the side of Jacen's rush but he quickly dropped to the ground and kicked her feet out from under her. Max landed on the ground and before Jacen could bring his foot down Max was already leaping up. They clashed again in a flurry of moves but Jacen was using his strength as an advantage. Max knew she was getting pushed back so she tried to dodge around Jacen.  
  
Before Max could make it around Jacen wrapped his arm around her neck and started to apply pressure. Max kicked behind Jacen's left knee causing him to drop to the ground but he carried her with him. She could feel the blood in her veins trying to make its way back to her heart and her heart desperately tried to push blood to her brain. She could feel her eyes fluttering and she dropped into a deep chasm of darkness. Jacen stood up and looked down at her, "If I didn't care about you so much you'd be dead right now." He gathered his bearing and took off after Zack again. 


	31. Clean Break

Zack had a good head start as Jared and the others ran after him hoping to finish this once and for all. Jared could feel his legs pumping and sweat gathering above his eyes when suddenly he found himself running parallel to someone. Quickly leaping several feet the two of them collapsed and tumbled onto the ground. They both were up almost instantly and Jared recognized Zane who was almost out of breath.  
  
Jared was the first to react as he brought his fist around, aiming for Zane's face. Zane easily brushed his hand aside and slammed his open palm into Jared's chest causing him to stumble back. They quickly became entwined as they traded kicks and punches too fast to keep track of. Jared was slowly losing the upper hand as his superior speed and ability to predict movements was starting to lose against Zane's great strength.  
  
Zane continued to press into Jared trying to use his strength as an advantage. Trying to sweep Jared's feet from under him, Zane found himself on the receiving end of a sharp blow to the temple. He almost lost his balance as he backed up and tried to clear his dazed vision. Jared took the chance and landed several quick punches and kicks into Zane's frame but Zane was quickly recovering and caught Jared off guard with an elbow to his right shoulder causing him to spin and fall to the ground.  
  
Finding himself knocked on the ground after a right cross from Zane, Jared kicked viciously into Zane's knee causing him to fall to his other knee. Jared instantly leapt up and managed to catch Zane's arm as he swung at him. Wrapping his arm around Zane's, Jared brought his arm behind his back and threw himself into Zane. With his knee at the small of Zane's back Jared fell forward and felt his knee sink deeper as they collided with the ground.  
  
Jared stood up with a grim smile of satisfaction on his face as he kicked Zane over who now laid completely straight with a look of defeat on his face. "You're lucky I have no desire to finish you off. I suppose you'll be able to take some comfort that in time you'll walk again. It was a clean break so don't try to move." Zane didn't reply and just laid there perfectly straight as Jared looked around and found himself alone. He looked up at the dark clouds wishing that he could see the stars.  
  
After taking a few moments to examine the footprints in the dirt Jared took off in the direction of the compound as he heard Lydecker's men crashing through the brush behind him. 


	32. Self Defense

Syl had immediately taken off away from Zack and Zane in hopes of circling the building and getting some sort of transportation. With Lydecker and all of his soldiers searching the edge of the forest she knew she had a good chance of securing a Hummer. She found herself coming around the side of the building when a figure jumped up from a niche in the wall. She immediately started to fight back when a voice caused her to stop, "Syl it's me, Krit."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Krit's arm as they both started to run towards three Hummers parked to the left of the entrance to the barracks. They were almost ten feet from them when Krit stopped dead in his tracks. Syl turned around just before getting into the Hummer and was about to shout at him when she looked off in the direction that Krit was looking in and saw a figure dragging a body towards them.  
  
They both quickly hid behind the row of Hummers as they watched Seth drag an unconscious Zane towards them. He stopped and looked from Zane to the back of the Hummer but knew he didn't stand a chance so he turned away and started to jog towards the barracks entrance. Krit looked at Syl and held up three fingers and quickly counted down. At the same time they both leapt from behind the Hummer but found that Seth had disappeared.  
  
A cry of alarm arose from Syl and Krit quickly turned to her and found Seth standing behind her with a skinning knife at her throat. Krit instantly tensed up to hurl himself at him when he pulled the blade away and pushed Syl towards Krit with a smile on his face and a grim look in his eyes, "Never try and sneak up on me."  
  
Krit wasn't sure if there was going to be a fight but tried to calmly speak, "We don't want any trouble. We just want to get out of here."  
  
Seth nodded knowingly and sheathed the knife at his side, "I know. I'm not going to stop you. It was never our plan to harm you. Please take your friend over there and get out of here now."  
  
Syl looked over at Zane who was still unconscious, "What happened to him?"  
  
The smile on Seth's face faded to his usual stoic look as he replied, "He tried to stop Jared and he was forced to defend himself. Try not to move him because his spinal cord at his lower back was severed. I know Jared and he made sure it was a clean break. In a few weeks he should be able to walk around again with the help of a cast."  
  
Syl was about to go help Zane when Krit stepped closer to Seth, "He broke his back and you call that self defense?"  
  
A menacing look flashed in Seth's dull gray eyes warning Krit to back off as he snarled a reply, "Jared was just following orders. We wanted Zack." He looked over his shoulder to see Jared running down the steps into the barracks through the main doors and turned back to Krit but found that he had already started running towards the barracks entrance.  
  
Seth grabbed Syl as she ran off to join him and he nearly yelled in her ear, "Help your friend. Do not interfere or you won't live to regret it. I'll go stop Krit." He quickly ran off leaving Syl who blindly listened to Seth and pulled the back to the Hummer open and extending it to the ground so she could pull Zane inside.  
  
Jared was already moving away from the barracks and down the stairs towards the cell room and surveillance control desk when Krit burst in through the doors and started running after him. Jared was quickly rushing down the stairs and didn't even realize that Krit was following him. He noticed that Wren was sitting at the office chair and stood up when she saw Jared and saw blood on his face and clothes. She had stayed in the control room the entire time as she didn't even know what had happened.  
  
"Zack and the others escaped and Lydecker is out there combing the forest too but in the wrong area. See if you can spot anything from the tower," Jared quickly stated as he sat in the other chair and started cycling through the security cameras. Wren knew the urgency of the situation and quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars and ran up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she did an immediate turn around and started ascending the ladder right next to the staircase that led up into the tower.  
  
Krit ran right past Wren and nearly tumbled down the steps. Jared was still looking at the monitors when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Wren there isn't any time," Jared started as he turned around but was quickly knocked off the back of the chair from a hard shove from Krit.  
  
"Try and defend yourself from me," Krit nearly shouted as he kicked the chair at Jared who was quickly getting up. Jared looked at him with a confused look on his face but knew that Krit wasn't going to stand around and talk about what was going on. Jared was taken off guard and Krit used it to his advantaged as the two quickly began exchanging punches and kicks. Krit kept the advantage and pressed Jared back.  
  
Neither of them were getting any solid connecting hits until Krit had backed up Jared to the staircase leading down to the morgue. With a heavy kick he sent Jared tumbling down the stairs and he slammed the door after him. Krit immediately sat at the desk to the computer and started typing away looking for the controls to the fuel station adjacent to the barracks and above their heads from where they were now underground.  
  
He scanned through files as fast as he could and found the pressure switch for the natural gas tanks. Using the same hacking method Logan had used to gain maps to the facility he quickly was inside base security and released the pressure switches for the propane tanks. Krit stepped near the door and yelled as loud as he could, "I hope your comfortable in there because you won't ever be leaving."  
  
Turning around, Krit quickly ascended the stairs to the barracks and grabbed a pistol from one of the tables. He ran quickly out the double doors and ran around the side of the building towards the underground tanks of gasoline. Seth watched him go from his hiding place and quickly rushed down the stairs into the cell room. He looked around but didn't find anything. He heard the door from above the stairs leading to the outside back entrance slam open and Seth quickly opened the door leading down to the morgue and stepped inside. He shut the door after him and pressed his ear against it hoping to hear who it was that was coming and use the advantage of surprise. 


	33. Primal Rage

Jacen ran until his lungs felt like they would burst from his chest. He found that Zack was circling away from where Zane and Syl had been heading trying to lead Jacen away. He still didn't get that they didn't interest Jacen. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps as he closed in on Zack who was starting to slow down significantly. At just the right distance Jacen let out a howl and leapt forward, crashing into Zack's legs. They both slammed into the ground and drew themselves up slowly as they panted and wiped sweat from their eyes.  
  
Their eyes locked as they caught their breath and at that moment they both knew that this was where it would be finished. They slowly started to circle each other and size the other up as if for the first time. Jacen's muscles tensed under his skin and were ready to spring him into any direction. Zack had the same determined look on his face that he always had but his eyes betrayed his fear at Jacen's raw anger. Finally they stopped and stood there staring for what seemed like minutes.  
  
Finally Zack spoke, "Here we are."  
  
Jacen didn't smile at the thought of finally achieving his goal but was emotionless as ever as his dead eyes watched for movement, "It ends here."  
  
Zack nodded like he was laid back but they both knew differently, "I know."  
  
"Enough talk," Jacen stated and he literally flung himself at Zack. The two clashed into each other and for a moment all that could be seen was the blurred motion of a thousand kicks and a thousand punches finding or missing their marks. Jacen had already taken a hard hit above his eyes and he could feel either blood or sweat pouring down his nose and dripping to the ground. Either way he didn't care as he fought on savagely.  
  
Zack knew that he didn't possess the heart that Jacen had but out of desperation he fought as he never had before. The two were unforgiving as they slammed their fists, elbows, knees, and anything they could into the body of their opponent. After several minutes they found themselves circling again and breathing heavily. Jacen's shoulders rose and dropped with each breath as he licked his teeth and tasted blood from a deep cut on the inside of his cheek.  
  
A shudder went through Zack when Jacen smiled and he could see blood climbing the cracks of his teeth. This time Zack was the first to strike as he brought a punishing blow into Jacen's stomach. He quickly backed up and saw that Jacen had doubled over as the air had been pushed out of him. With a brutal kick into the underside of Jacen's face, Zack watched as Jacen flipped onto his back and collapsed in a heap.  
  
His breath escaped in an audible sigh as Zack looked around for anything to use to make sure Jacen didn't get back up. He quickly found a large rock and as he turned to smash it into Jacen's skull he found that Jacen had disappeared. Quickly spinning around he was met with the sight of four knuckles slamming into his right eye. The blow sent him stumbling back but Jacen didn't waste anytime in following him. Jacen wasn't even thinking anymore as he let out a primal cry of pain and pleasure as he repeatedly pummeled Zack but continued to keep him on his feet to savor the moment.  
  
Zack was groggily wavering back and forth on his feet and Jacen rushed forward with his arm outstretched and caught him in a heavy clothesline knocking Zack clear off his feet. Zack struck the ground hard with his head and upper back first. Visions of Manticore and the X-5 flashed in front of him and he knew that his life was flashing before his eyes. Jacen stood above him and continued to kick into Zack's side with a demonic look of twisted pleasure on his face like he planned to draw out Zack's death for as long as possible.  
  
His eyes were nearly closed slits from the intense beating he was receiving from Jacen when suddenly he heard a cry of pain causing him to instantly sit up. He clutched his side and wiped the blood from his eyes as he looked around to find Jacen rubbing the side of his skull and Max standing over him. Max quickly turned around and helped Zack up. She almost didn't recognize Zack who looked like an autopsy had already been performed on him.  
  
She rushed in the direction of the federal check point in hope to find some sort of vehicle to escape with. Zack was trying his best to push himself along and kept trying to push Max away to walk on his own but Max persisted. They had only gotten a few hundred yards when a cry pierced the night from behind them. It was a shriek out of something that Max couldn't even have nightmares of. It seemed to follow them as it persisted into the night for what seemed like minutes. She pushed herself harder as she saw flashlights off to the right of her letting her know that she was near the complex. It didn't surprise her that Manticore Special Ops were still combing the edge of the forest.  
  
She saw the entrance that led down underground to connect with the cell room and morgue. Zack was almost moving on his own as he slammed his shoulder into the door and they both ran down the stairs. Max knew her only hope was to get through the building and up the stairs on the other side to the barracks. On the other side she knew she would be able to find a military Hummer for her to steal. They reached the stairs to the barracks when she heard the door from above slam shut and the ethereal war cry came echoing down the stairs.  
  
Max turned to Zack and started pushing him up the stairs, "Get out of here. Go get one of the Hummers. I'll stop him."  
  
Zack shook his head violently but several pushes from Max sent him running as fast as he could up the stairs. Max pressed herself to the wall next to the staircase hoping to surprise Jacen as he ran down the stairs and across the metal grating. It was then that Max noticed the door to the stairway down to the morgue was slowly opening.  
  
Jacen came rushing blindly down the stairs as blood started to obstruct his vision. He was just reaching the bottom of the second set of stairs when he saw the door to the morgue open and Jacen could barely make out the figure of a man standing there. Jacen ran straight towards him screaming Zack's name and dove into him causing them both to go rolling down the stairs. Max just barely saw Seth open the door when Jacen came barreling into the control room. He rushed past the cells and dove straight into Seth causing them both to crash and tumble down the stairs.  
  
She quickly rushed down after them and found Jacen laying on his stomach and struggling to crawl onto his knees. Seth rubbed his head ruefully after it struck a metal ladder leading upwards. Max quickly slammed the door at the bottom of the stairs and made sure it was locked before rushing back up. She knew that Lydecker would bring them back to Manticore and Max hoped deep down that Jacen would get another chance to escape but she also feared that he would never stop his pursuit of Zack.  
  
Max was at the top of the stairs and started to close the top door when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly spun around nearly shouting, "Zack get out of here!" Her breath was knocked out of her as a fist sunk into her stomach and she watched as the edge of a palm struck her in the throat. Max stumbled backwards struggling to breathe after the wind had been knocked out of her. Her hands instantly came to her throat to clear her trachea and she let out a gasp as she inhaled air.   
  
She turned and focused in on Wren who stood in a fighting stance just three feet away. 


	34. Two Shots

Max found herself staring at the floor as she spit out the blood that was congealing in her mouth. Looking up she watched Wren pace back and forth waiting for her to stand up. A look of fiendish delight was transcribed on her face. Before Max could stand up Wren brought her foot with punishing force into her gut causing her to flip over and cough up blood. Max pulled herself up as fast as she could and backed away from Wren who seemed unstoppable.  
  
Max immediately started to fight back but Wren was too focused and was always one step ahead of her. After a few moments Max found herself reeling from Wren's blows and not finding a way out. She landed a swift punch to Wren's stomach but was quickly knocked back against the wall.  
  
"What's the matter Max?" Wren's voice was filled with a mixture of contempt and sarcasm, "Not enjoying the attention? You sure seemed content to soak in all you could from Jacen."  
  
If she hadn't been trying to stop the blood flow from inside her mouth Max would have responded but Wren didn't give her any time as she came charging in delivering several quick jabs into Max's stomach. Pushing Max against the wall, Wren brought her knee up and drove it into Max's gut causing Max to double over. Wren threw Max away from the wall and she went crashing over the security console. Max struggled to get up as Wren jumped up onto the desk and stared down at Max, "Pathetic. You would have never stood a chance with him."  
  
Before Wren could say anything Max pushed herself up with a yell of pain and wrapped her hands around Wren's ankles and looked up into her eyes, "Shut the hell up." With just a slight pull Wren tumbled backwards and slammed head first onto the concrete floor. Max slowly pulled herself up and looked over the console at Wren who was struggling not to slip out of consciousness. She grabbed Wren by her shoulders and pulled her to the staircase leading down to the morgue. With a strong push Wren tumbled down the stairwell and Max quickly closed and locked the top door.  
  
Max struggled to pull herself up the stairs into the barracks and out into the open air. She found a Hummer already standing by with Krit and Syl sitting in the back and Zane laying down on the back bed. Before Max could ask what had happened Zack jumped from the drivers seat and looked at her, "Are they inside?"  
  
She could only nod as she struggled to clear her head and look at Zack. He simply nodded and replied, "Let's finish this right here." Zack pulled out a 9mm Glock and pointed it in front of him. Max followed his arm and saw where he was aiming. She couldn't understand what was going on until she zoomed in and could see gas leaking from the large tanks of propane and natural gas. At a second glance she could see that the fuel tank doors were opened. While Max doubted there was much fuel left in the large underground tank, she knew it was directly above the cell room and the morgue where the X-6 were.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked looking from Zack to the Glock.  
  
"A little something Krit set up," Zack replied before closing his one eye and aiming down the sight.  
  
Max quickly grabbed Zack's arm and pulled it away, "What are you doing? Lydecker is here to take them back to Manticore. What more do you want?"  
  
"Don't do this Max. Don't let your judgment get clouded again," Zack spoke but he wasn't struggling with Max.  
  
"I can't let you do it Zack," Max replied keeping a firm grip on his arm.  
  
Zack shook his head ruefully and looked past her to see Lydecker and the Manticore Special Ops leaving the forest edge and running towards them. He looked back at Max, "There isn't any time!"  
  
"Let's just get out of here Zack," Max pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Zack nodded and he let Max take the gun from his hand. Max quickly started to jump into the passenger seat when she felt two hands push into her back and the top of her head hit the frame of the doorway with enough force to cause Max to slump over in her seat. The last thing she remembered was Zack pulling the gun from her hand. Before she lost consciousness she heard two shots fire off into the night. 


	35. Dreaming?

Light slowly flooded Max's eyes causing her to blink and squint as she slowly sat up. She kept her eyes shut and rubbed at them until she realized that something was wrong. Her eyes opened slowly and she found Logan sitting in his wheelchair with a serene smile on his face as he looked down on her. It was then she realized that she was laying in Logan's bed. Suddenly she remembered all that had happened the night before and she wondered if it was all just a dream.  
  
"Have you been sitting there long?" Max asked a little embarrassed that he had been watching her sleep.  
  
"Not too long," Logan lied as he watched Max sit up. "You feel like some breakfast?"  
  
A small, sexy smile crept across Max's lips as she answered, "What have ya got?"  
  
Logan smiled and moved out the doorway to the bedroom and down the short hallway into the kitchen as he called over his shoulder, "I'll see what I can put together for you."  
  
Max smiled and sighed, almost reluctant to leave the soft bed. She stood up and grimaced as her hand instinctively felt the back of her head where it was sore. She was puzzled for a moment until she glanced out into the hall into a mirror hanging on the wall. Through its reflection she saw Logan's living room and all of its smashed windows. Immediately memories of the past twenty-four hours flooded into her but her thoughts were broken up by Logan's voice, "You going to stay in there all day?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice and as she walked into the kitchen she found Logan making her breakfast. Max stepped behind him and softly rubbed his shoulders. Logan sighed softly and looked up at her, "You want to talk about what happened?"  
  
Max shrugged with a distant and pain filled look in her eyes, "Maybe later." 


	36. Memory Wiped Out

Donald Michael Lydecker watched as his men began gathering their equipment and loading aboard the Hummers. He sighed and sat down on the passenger seat of his Hummer as Caine walked up to him and stood at attention. Lydecker simply looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Caine immediately began his report and Lydecker listened only halfheartedly before finally interjecting, "Just tell me about the X-6's."  
  
With a sigh Caine lowered his clipboard and replied, "We have X-6 872 in custody. Near the edge of the forest we found the bodies of X-6 574 and X-6 249. Beneath the wreckage we found X-6 645, 327, 841, 752, and 434. They must have been holed up below the tanks when they exploded. We were able to identify them through blood samples but the body's were too damaged to worry about someone finding a useful DNA strand. Then there is X-6 687 which you don't have to explain sir."  
  
Lydecker looked up at him with a confused look on his face, "What about X-6 687?"  
  
"X-6 752 stated that he saw you kill her," Caine stated as he shuffled from foot to foot in fear of Lydecker's reaction.  
  
"X-4 626, I have no idea what you're talking about," Lydecker stated truthfully.  
  
Caine swallowed visibly before continuing, "There was an explosion and Jared, I mean X-6 752 said that he saw you causing it."  
  
Standing up, Lydecker responded, "We had nothing to do with that. Something is going on here....." Lydecker trailed off for a moment.  
  
Taking the initiative, Caine spoke up, "Perhaps it was a faked suicide? I'll send Manticore photos of her to every sector point in Washington."  
  
Lydecker nodded and patted Caine on the back, "Good work. Let's get out of here before the police arrive."  
  
In only a few moments it was as if federal checkpoint 178 had been destroyed on its own. All traces of any sort of struggle or movement in the area had been wiped out and the incident was removed from memory. Almost. 


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
Claudia Blankenship checked her watch for the third time in the past three minutes as she watched the man sitting at the bar nurse the same beer he had all evening. She was pretty sure he hadn't taken a single drink out of it. Officially Crash had been closed for thirty-five minutes but Claudia was trying not to be rude and kick the man out. There were still a few other people in the building but generally once the bar was cleared and closed they would leave rather fast.  
  
Finally she exhaled all her air and breathed in a fresh new batch as she stepped in front of the man at the counter, "We're closing the place up. Bartender is already locking up the back."  
  
The man looked up at her and she was taken aback by his deep, icy blue eyes. His face showed no emotion at all as he stood up and pushed the beer away from him. She took a quick peek and saw that it was full.   
  
"Not much of a drinker are you?" Claudia asked rhetorically.  
  
The man looked down at her and suddenly she was captured by his soulful eyes. A smile played across his face and she found herself strangely drawn to him. It was something deeper than attraction. Something about his eyes spoke of deep meaning and complexity even though they were frozen solid. She could tell that he didn't smile often.  
  
When he didn't say anything Claudia found herself fumbling for words as he dropped several bills onto the bar, "You know," she started, "I get off in about fifteen minutes. Maybe we could go for a walk or something?" She could tell that her voice was laden with hope and she regretted it thinking that it would make her look desperate.  
  
The man smiled and ran a hand through his short blonde hair and looked into her eyes, "I'm not sure I'd be the best of company right now. Maybe some other time?"  
  
In the way he phrased the statement as a question it gave Claudia hope that this wouldn't be the last she'd see him, "You going to come around here sometime?"  
  
She noticed the smile on his face thinned a little but she caught a sparkle in his blue eyes that almost made her melt and his voice was calm and soothing, "I've got some unfinished business in Seattle. I can guarantee that I'll be back."  
  
He finally pushed away from the bar and walked to the door and exited the building. Claudia sighed and her shoulders dropped as her mind continued a conversation with him in her head. She found herself wishing he had stayed just a bit longer. It was then that she noticed the man at the table near the door stand up and follow him out.  
  
In a brief glance she could see that he had the deepest gray eyes and his face displayed even less emotion then the man she had just been talking to. He had blonde hair that was longer then the man at the bar but it was unkempt in a rugged way. Before she knew it he was already out the door. She found it odd that they had left at the same time but shrugged it off.  
  
Just then the couple that had been seated at a table over by the pool tables stood up and made their way towards the door. The woman had straight black hair down to the middle of her shoulders and she had deep, dark eyes that almost seemed to be more black than brown. The man had semi-long brown hair and soft brown eyes. He caught her looking over at them and gave a soft smile and a short nod before the two were outside.  
  
At first Claudia thought that it was just a coincidence but the more she thought about it the more it seemed planned. They all had moved with precision and a hidden dedication. Like they all knew exactly what they were doing and knew that they could count on each other to do it. Before she knew it the lights shut off and she was being ushered out the door by the bartender. Once outside she glanced down the alley in the opposite direction from where she lived and she saw four figures walking side by side towards the space needle. 


	38. Disclaimer and Preview

Disclaimer:   
All characters, plots, settings, and locations are copyrighted to their respective companies and trademarks.  
  
Ravenous To Write:  
A Note From The Author:  
When I first set out to write Ravenous For Revenge I set out with a goal of fifteen to twenty pages about a group called X-6 that just was sent to kill the X-5's. Nothing more or less. However, as I began to add depth to characters like Jacen I realized that a driving force behind someone like him would never be just an order. Hence, the betrayed escape was born. After time we got to see all of the complexities to the other characters and I tried to show that they were three dimensional and not just flat with one goal in mind.  
  
I am very proud of this story even though I know it could have been better. In the end everything is always better in my head but I still love how it came out.  
  
People to thank:  
The cast and crew of Dark Angel come first and foremost. The show is just amazing and of course the main inspiration.  
AJQuest for always being there to review.  
Marilyn for putting up with my incessant ramblings that I would always procrastinate on those final three chapters.  
Karen, Limona, Black Wolf, Cat, and all the other great fanfic writers out there that not only inspired me but encouraged me and supported me. Thank you all. This next one is for you.  
  
  
Preview of Project X:  
Now people will definitely point out that Ravenous for Revenge is open for a sequel and my response has always been that one day a sequel will come and that I was working on a fanfic with the codename Project X. Who said Project X wasn't a sequel to RR? I know I made sure I kept it quiet. Just to let it out now, here is a small taste of what is to come in the next couple months:  
  
  
We never knew what we were,  
Until the night you showed us,  
  
Max dove behind the desk and found herself crawling as fast as she could behind another as Wren leapt over the side and chased after her. Wren caught up to her and with a strong kick to the stomach caused Max to flip over and clutch her ribs in pain. A wicked smile played on Wren's lips as she spoke, "Now we'll see who the stronger one is."  
  
You said we were weak,  
Now you're the one running,  
  
Max wrapped her arms around Logan and he almost fell backwards. He still was getting used to walking without the exoskeleton and with Max always jumping into him it made it much worse but Logan wasn't going to complain. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "I have something to tell you. I've been meaning to say this to you but it's never the right time."  
  
She smiled up into his eyes and licked her lips in anticipation, "Yes?"  
  
Logan almost laughed from embarrassment as he blushed deeper, "Max, I......."   
  
So pure in the moment,  
Clouded in frailty,  
  
Jacen smiled at Todd, "You see, everyone has fear. It's how you deal with fear that determines your worth." Jacen stepped up onto the ledge and walked along it with his ice cold eyes staring right into Todd's, "You find that fear in you and you cut it away until no more fear exists. It's at this moment that you are everything that you can be." With this Jacen stepped off the side and Todd watched in shock as he willingly fell off the side of the building.  
  
Jared stepped into Todd's view and smiled, "In this moment you can be everything. Or you can be nothing. What do you choose?"  
  
Try and run,  
Try and hide,  
  
Jacen ran towards the car as if playing chicken as the two men left fired upon him. The Camaro sped up considerably as did Jacen as his genetic engineered muscles started pumping his legs like pistons. He ran towards the Camaro and now he could hear the two men running after him, afraid to fire in fear of killing the driver. Just a split second before impact Jacen leapt into the air, placing his arms up to cover his face with his guns still in his hands, and then everything went dark..................  
  
Something has been building,  
Behind these apathetic eyes,  
  
The laser sighting flashed across the crates and Seth hoped that the soldiers didn't notice it as he hid it. Now he slowly moved it onto a soldier that was firing behind some crates. He pulled the trigger and the soldier fell backwards with surprising force. He watched as his two fellow snipers broke away across the field with a soldier firing from behind. Seth looked through his scope at them just as he saw Lydecker and two guards run behind some red containers on the opposite side of the field. He paused for a moment not sure to shoot the soldier and save his friends or to shoot the target and succeed in the mission.   
  
Howling to the black sky,  
Hunting in the dead of night,  
  
Zack could feel his blood draining as the rain swept more and more away as it gathered around his cuts. His side had a puncture wound and he suspected a rib had broken the surface of his skin. His right hand no longer had that many splinters for when he hit the asphalt most of the skin was torn away from his hand pulling the splinters with it. Zack laid sprawled out and gently rolled himself over letting out an anguished moan. He laid there unable to see the car but only the night sky and the soft light the constellations above gave off.  
  
Surfacing to feed,  
Content to wait and bleed,  
  
"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Seth remarked to Max just before the wall above them exploded in fragments as bullets rained down on them.  
  
Almost forgotten about us,  
Almost let us slip into your past,  
  
Max's mouth dropped to the ground as she stared at the man in front of her. "I'm back," Jacen coolly replied.  
  
Through pain and time you'll know,  
Your mistake. 


End file.
